A Girl Named Mikami
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Another Repost of a very, VERY old fic. I hope you like this serie. Please, READ&REVIEW!
1. Scroll 1

**Author's notes:** Well, Misao-CG again with a fic with chapters. This idea just hit my head at least 5 YEARS AGO. So, here you have it! Another old, old fic, so, respect it's grey hairs **nn**! Hope you like it and don't forget about my puny grammar and to review me. I don't care about flames, I think they are cute (as long as they are constructive!)

**Disclaimer:** My possessions are few. And Inu-Yasha's copyrights aren't one of them. Poor Misao!

**"A girl named Mikami."**

**Scroll #1:**

**"The miss inside the hut."**

I don't know WHY I took this little child under my wing. She is an annoying pest, like every single little child… No. I can't lie about that, Rin-chan isn't a pest, and I must say that she is cute… Grrrrr! I don't know how she managed to make me think that kind of stuff. I, lord Sesshomaru, mustn't say that kind of things: that's a mother's and a weakling's job.

Still, Rin can melt my heart somehow.

Raise whelps are harder then I first thought. At the beginning, Jaken was enough to check on Rin-chan, after all, my girl didn't talk at the time, but now, Rin-chan is demanding more and more attention… Did I say 'my girl'?. I have to quit that habit of mine, this is the 10th time this week. :death glare to himself:.

As I said, at the beginning, Rin was much easier to care. Not now. Since I re-teached her how to talk, she has become an hyperactive and talkative girl. I should have known better!. I hate to say this, but no one, not even me, Sesshomaru, is perfect.

I'm not a fool. Or an analphabet. I'm a scholar, I like to study, that's for sure, and I got a very high level of knowledge, even among other youkais lords and ladies of my kind. I'm a very good adviser, counselor and stuff and I, Sesshomaru, am really good with the matters of state. And I'm proud of that!.

But this is overwhelming. None of my former studies prepared me for this little catastrophe. Rin-chan catch a cold, a strong cold, and I, Sesshomaru, don't have the slightness idea of how to treat her. I refuse to take her into some village for: a) I refuse to take my girl with a foolish midwife, b)The weaklings will fled at my presence; c) the local miko or monk will try to seal me in the best case, or will try to keep my girl away from me (in the best case too); d) How, in seven hells, I'm going to explain why I keep this girl with me, when I don't even know that, and e) My proud.

But because I'm very intelligent, I know that sooner or later I will have to take Rin to one of the human villages to receive proper _human_ medication. Is a pity that my girl is a human being. But I try not to think about it.

"Master, I think that Rin got fever." Said Jaken. What an idiot!.

"I know that."

"Master, this is a very good opportunity to leave that brat here to die: she is not going to make it!."

**BOMP**

I made no comments about that remark, beside the obvious one. The thought of Rin dying isn't pleasant. Not a bit. The sight of her little body slaughtered by a pack of wolves was awful and made me mad enough to kick the wolves' puny tails, and to use tenseiga on my girl back then. No. I will not stand Rin-chan's death… again.

I look to the west. The sunset is already gone and is getting darker. This isn't a very good sign. We are on the outside, in the middle of the fall, with a sick child, and is getting cold. I need to get her some shelter… or a blanket, or something, and soon.

**_cough, cough, cough _**

I stop. Little hands grips the folds of my kimono. Rin-chan's breathing is very labored. I wonder how she got sick so quickly. But then again, my girl is only human… but… I've read in scrolls and other transcriptions that a mere cold isn't that fast. So, what wrong with her? Is this the beginning of some strange plague? If that is the case, that means that I, Sesshomaru, am not going to get help from other humans easily. Feh. Who cares? I, Sesshomaru, am worry about my girl's welfare, and if some stupid mortal refuse to help her, he will face Sesshomaru's wrath.

**_snif, snif, snif _**

"Master, there is a hut front ahead!." Said Jaken right after I finished my sniffing.

"I know that!. Wait here."

"What? But master, I could be dangerous, and you shouldn't bother about…"

"Questioning me are you?." Jaken bowed to me in respect and in fear. "Wait here, then."

Still holding my girl in my arms, I got close to the hut. I knew that we were heading toward a human settlement. Since Rin-chan fainted this morning, I directed us towards a village. And I, Sesshomaru, plan to keep my path near villages, because that way I will be able to get some help to Rin-chan right away, like now.

**_snif, snif, snif _**

This is just a hut in the outskirts of some village. Three people live here, a family most likely. But right now, there is only one person, a woman if I'm not mistaken.

Feh. Curious.

There is not lights or candles on. And is very dark by now. The foolish human must've tumbling all over the house. Maybe she is sleeping (very early I must say!). In any case, I don't want to had any interaction with the likes of her. Lucky mortal, I'm in no mood for kill anything: my main goal here is get some blankets to wrap my little girl soon. Its getting very cold and she needs a warm blanket.

I use stealth to get inside the hut and to move in it. Isn't very hard, the house is simple. Unlike other times, Rin-chan is very quiet… I wonder if she still breathing… Good. She is breathing, slow, but breathing… Grrrrr! She is high on fever!… huh?

Paintings? Here? In a commoners house?. Feh… I hate to say this, but the painter is really good and gifted. Well, well, I had entered an artist's house! Who knew: there are sculptures too… very, very good ones! What a lucky bastard! Maybe I return later to take one of this pieces…

Argh! Think in Rin! Think in Rin!. Where are the blankets? I need blankets! Where are them?. I change my mind: I will kill him for not…

"Who is there?."

What the hell! I woke the woman? Feh… a light sleep she had!.

"I said, who is there?."

I will ignore her. She will not see me in this dark anyways and I, Sesshomaru, will be gone in a few moments and forget about this place.

"Please, I know you are there, in front of the drawers, near the window. Please, tell me who are you!."

Feh. As I care. (how did she know I'm right here, in this dark?). I look to the door only to see the barely open shoji door, and the silhouette of a woman about twenty, kneeled beside the door.

"Otou! Is that you?… please, if is really you, tell me, I don't like that joke!… Otou?… Okaasan?." Ask the girl in concern.

**_snif_**

Pathetic mortal! How dare she to take me for her otousan… wait a minute: did she sniffed or something?… no way!. Must be my imagination! I smell no youkai or hanyou: I only catch the scent of a pathetic human.

"Who are you? I know that you aren't otouchan!…"

**_snif_**

Of course I'm not!. I will ignore you. I will just keep looking for a blanket. In silence. The girl stand up and open the shoji door a little bit more. She is scared. I can smell her fear… It's good to be me!.

"… Tai-youkai?… oh gods!… please leave!."

This mortal is very interesting! How did she tell that I was a taiyoukai in this dark?. I don't sense any magic on her. She is very scared: maybe I could use that. I stand up and get close to her. I open the shoji door completely, taking her by surprise. The girl drops herself to the floor, bowing. Hmm. For a human she has a nice scent… Argh! I didn't said THAT!.

"I need a blanket. Give it to me." I demand.

"A blanket?… for the girl?." I nod. But she ignored me.

For a human, she is very observer… but a fool: she is a very lucky girl, because I'm not in a killing mood. Feh. I didn't knew that she did catch on my girl's gender from where she was standing, once again, in this dark. She walk stumbling all the way to the drawers in which I was looking, using the walls as guides. Weird mortal. She reach the drawers, touch them completely, and finally opened one and took a random blanket out of there.

"Here."

I take the blanket and I wrap my girl almost immediately. The woman standing up, looking to nowhere, try to reach her. I back off, growling very lowly.

"Sorry… is, is… she is your… daughter?."

"Most likely." I bark, coming out of the window.

"… she is sick…"

"No kidding."

"You will need to get that fever down!."

I didn't answer her. I didn't need that… stupid mortal. But she is awfully right! I need to get Rin's fever down. But how?. Feh. I will think about something later.

**To be continued.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	2. Scroll 2

**Author's notes:** Mikami mentions something about noses here. Is a well known fact that the dog's nose is a very sensitive spot and that's why dogs hate when someone hit their noses. You do the math. Once again, review!

**Disclaimer:** My parents still maintain me! No use in sue Misao!

**Scroll #2:**

**"Youkais on the road."**

What the hell just happened? I'm still alive after a close encounter with the local Taiyoukai?. And I was robbed! I, Mikami, was robbed in front of my very _hands_! And I helped to it!

I Cant Believe It! The next time I find that Taiyoukai inside my home, I will punch him on the nose: Isao-sama, the monk at the village, told me that the nose is a very sensitive point on any taiyoukai.

**_Slap herself on the cheek _**

Be careful with your wishes, Mikami: you will not have THAT luck the next time you face a taiyoukai!… I wonder why he didn't kill me: I am, after all, an easy prey for that matter.

Why I can't stop these tears? Oh My God! I could be dead by now!

"Mikami-chan! We are home, honey!."

Okaasan, Otousan! Thank God!. I quickly stand up and rush to them, still shaking from the recent incident. I'm not stumbling, I know this house, I grew up here, I run to my parents like I didn't do since I was a child (I'm afraid of running, after all). I had never run to fast in my life (C'mon! I never run!). I found my okaasan's body by chance. And I hug her tightly. I'm still crying.

"Okaasan! I was so scared!."

"Honey, what happened? Why are you shaking? Tell Me What Happened!." Say my okaasan in concern, as I hug her more tightly.

I tell them what happened. No. I shout what happened. I didn't know I could be so nervous about something. As I say the phrase 'taiyoukai in my bedroom', otousan stand up and rush to my room with a lantern in his hands. He came back after a moments.

"You will sleep with us tonight, musume-chan." He says in concern. "And tomorrow I will go to the village and bring Isao-sama here and made him put some seals."

"Is that bad?." My okaasan ask him.

"There are light footprints in the earth outside Mikami's window… and this…"

I really hate when otousan shows okaasan something. I just can't stand those moments between my otousan's words 'and this' and the comment from my okaasan.

"Hair?." Ask my okaasan. "From the beast?."

"It seems so: we better ask Isao-sama tomorrow about that too."

"Can I touch it?." I ask.

My okaasan put two strands of hair in my hands. Nice texture, this is a well-cared hair. And long. It is very silken, maybe white… but this is dead hair: the guy must've shedding or something… yeah, right. Shedding in the middle of fall!. I drop the hair. I don't want to touch it anymore: Mikami had enough taiyoukai for one day.

"I want to go to sleep."

"What about dinner, honey? Aren't you hungry?."

"Not anymore."

"Me neither." Say otousan.

_Next day._

Stupid Taiyoukai! I had nightmares about him the whole night about he eating me. I'm Mad: Since I was eleven, no one has scared me so much, and I hate it. Learn how to take care of myself had been hard enough and this kind of events made me feel vulnerable. Vulnerable like a baby. I, Mikami, the most independent woman in the village, am feeling vulnerable thanks to a stupid taiyoukai. If I cross my path with him again, I will punch him hard on the nose, imminent death or not. That will teach him not to scare helpless human females.

When Isao-sama went to my house this morning, he confirmed us the visit of a taiyoukai. He even said to us that he didn't felt the aura of common one, but a powerful warlord taiyoukai was what he felt. He also felt the presence of a little child. He wrapped the house with wards and seals, mostly my room, and he is going to stay with us until the next weekend. As long as he don't put his nose in my art, it's fine!.

I, Mikami, am heading to the nearby springs, alone. I need to relax myself. It was hard to convince my okaasan that no harm will happen to me (she is too apprehensive): I told her that I'm a big girl and I know how to defend myself. Isao-sama was a great help at it: he gave me a protective ward and we made okaasan happy.

I, Mikami, love to walk alone. The sounds of the forest are so magic!. No one understands that. No one can hear the secret music of the forest like I do. Is almost a Zen experience, in the words of Isao-sama. I know this road almost like my…

**THUD**

Damn! That was a rock for sure!. No, it wasn't a rock. I grab the thing that made me fall to figure out what is it. Is long, almost like… Is a wooden staff!… what is this? Two things are attached here… they aren't made of wood… this is more like… like… it felt like…

Oh. My. God!

It's flesh.

Damn. I hate when this happen. :shudders:

"You! Out Of My Way, Wench!." Say someone behind me.

I stand up, without even turning to the source of the sound, and I start to walk immediately. The voice behind me isn't human, is a youkai… at least isn't the same guy that last night.

**THUD**

Damn wooden thing! I cant believe that I, Mikami, stumble with this thing again. I hate kiss the ground. I try to kick it away from me, but besides I kick something else, someone grab one of my legs.

"Stupid mortal!. You shouldn't do that! You are going to regret it!."

I struggle. If I only know in which direction is my salvation, it will be more easy to run away (run:shudders:). Still kicking and struggling, I hear soft footsteps of a second person.

**_snif_**

Wait a minute! I think I know this guy. Is the same guy that last night!. If I only known better. If I only could have an advantage of some type. I'm in a big problem. I should stay at home.

Curse me and my independence!.

"Stop playing, Jaken, I need your help." Say the cold, emotionless voice of the guy I think I know from last night.

"Forgive me, master."

Maybe this is my chance to run away. Run? Well, maybe if I'm lucky enough… and maybe I will not fall while I am at it. Run? Scary thought, but given the circumstances… I will take that chance. I manage to stand up (finally) and star to run, but…

An iron grip on my arm stops me.

"You are the girl from last night." Say the same cold voice. I didn't answer. "You will help me."

This isn't good. I, Mikami, am going to die within the minutes. I don't struggle, because if I do that, isn't going to get me anything good. But… if I'm going to do something, this is when. Maybe this is my last action as a living being, so, I'll make it well worth it. I got nothing to loose anyways.

So be it.

**PUNCH! **

"LET ME GO!."

_To be continued…_

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	3. Scroll 3

**Author's** **notes**: So, here I go again. See for more references in scroll 1. My grammar is a shame. English isn't my native language. Review me and made Misao-CG happy!

**Disclaimer:** :_copy and paste_: You know the drill!

**Scroll #3: **

**"The girl who punched my nose."**

I, Sesshomaru, didn't saw THAT coming.

This girl DARES to punch me. She punched me on my dear nose!

"LET ME GO!." She yells.

Certainly, I let loose my grip on the girl's arms, mainly because of the eerie sharp pain in my nose, which I'm holding right now. I think I'm bleeding. No. I, Sesshomaru, am bleeding!.

**THUD **

**WHACK **

I, Sesshomaru, got a nosebleed? WHAT in SEVEN HELLS…? No youkai had dared to make me bleed… well, maybe my half brother, but that was a fluke.

This Girl Provoked me a NOSEBLEED!

"Master? Are you all right?." Asked Jaken in concern.

"I will be in a few minutes." I say, preparing my claws.

Just as I thought. Jaken knocked the girl as I released her, and now her body is limp on the ground. Pathetic mortal. I was planning to keep her alive long enough until she helps me with my girl's fever, but NO: she had DARE to punched me. Punched Me In My Precious Nose!

And I didn't saw THAT Coming! I Didn't Knew That My Nose Was That Tender!. Grrrrr! I kick the girl's body and raise my claws, poison dripping already. Only one swing and there will be no girl…

**WHACK**

Huh?… Great. A protective ward. Hate those. What to do? What to do? I don't have Rin here to remove it.

Why this human artifact didn't work when I kicked her? Or when I grabbed her arm?. Hmpf. Ward or not, she is going to get it. Maybe this happen to give the opportunity to torture her…

She is moving. Feh. Stronger then I first thought. I, Sesshomaru, crack my knuckles.

"Don't bother yourself, master: I'm going to finish the girl."

"Stop. After we talk."

I grab the girl by her collar and toss her to a tree. She falls and starts to touch the ground around her frantically: she is very scare. And she looks confuse that way. Her pathetic hands touch the tree and use him to help herself to stand up. I grab her by her collar once again and pin her against the same tree.

"That was a mistake!." I, Sesshomaru, growl.

**KICK! **

DAMN MORTAL! I didn't saw THAT COMING EITHER! THAT HURTS LIKE A LIVING HELL!.

Hell pain or not, I, Sesshomaru, am not going to loose her this time. She has to learn not to kick… at least until her imminent death.

"… let me go… or… or…" She whispers, gripping her hands around my arm, which is still pinning her to the tree.

This Mortal had managed to hit me twice. She had managed to made me bleed and draw tears from pain. She will not live to tell that. I, Sesshomaru, growl enrage.

"Or what?." I, Sesshomaru, asks. After a moment of silence, I add. "What are you doing!."

This girl is DEAD. The insolent mortal is trying to reach my face. I let her go, but I grab her again and hold her against my body to force her to remain still. She is somehow intelligent: she got the message and stops her struggling.

She stay still. She is a thin little thing. She feels like a scare bird in my arms. Feh. I can squash her whenever I want. What a thin girl!. I had never imagined before such a thin human in my life. I don't even need to put any pressure to maintain her still!.

"Let me go!."

"After what you have done to me? No."

"I had no use to you! I'm just a mortal, a useless one! Let me go and don't bother with the likes of me!." She says as a matter of fact.

I got to gave her some credit: at least she knows her place in the Nihon ecosystem. I shake my head.

The memory of Rin lying near the springs, having feverish dreams hit my head suddenly… by the way: she is alone.

"Jaken. Go to check on Rin."

"Hai, master."

"And you."

"Let me go or I'll scream!." She says… Feh. She isn't scare anymore.

"And what use you see in that? None is going to help you."

"My house is close. And Isao-sama is staying with us! He will hear me scream and he'll come in my aid, just like my parents."

"So?."

"He is a skilled monk." She says, hoping to scare me. How Pathetic.

"So?."

"Aren't you afraid, beast?."

Did she call me beast?. As I said before, this girl is weird: a moment ago I could smell her fear, and now, I, Sesshomaru, am smelling her anger. How amusing.

"No. Should I?." The girl starts her struggling again.

"You Pathetic Beast! Let Me Go! Or Kill Me For The Best!. Whatever You Do, DO IT FAST!."

Mortal girl with guts. A rare kind.

Rin. I'm worried.

I, Sesshomaru, turn her in her heels to face her better.

"Why You Hasn't Kill Me Yet? Or Are You Scare Of Doing Such Thing? That's Why You Didn't Kill Me Yesterday Night?."

This insolent wench is getting to my nerves now!.

"SHUT UP!." I growl. "I Need You To Answer Some Questions!."

"BEG ME TO!."

"You are in no position of demanding things."

"Still… BEG ME TO!."

I ignore her. This is giving me a headache. Anyways, here I come.

"How do you treat a fever?."

"¡…!"

"How Do You Treat A Fever?." I insist.

"A fever?… you mean, a fever… like a real fever. A Fever!."

Now, I can smell curiosity. I've had heard before about human or youkai females with often change of moods. This is the first time that I face those.

"Don't play with me."

"Is the child you were carrying last night?. What Are You Planning? Bring her back to health, to eat her later?." She asks… half in concern, half in anger.

"First of all, I, Sesshomaru, don't eat humans, that's despicable; second, answer me!."

"Do you try bathe the girl in cold water?." She asks randomly.

"And do you want to get her cold? The Water In The River Is Freezing." I say as a matter of fact.

"And Do You Want Her To Die For A Mistreat Fever?." Once again, she is anger.

"…"

"…"

"What else?."

"What else what?."

"The cold. How do I scare the cold away."

"You Moron! You can't _scare_ a cold!… Give her chicken soup, keep her warm, dry and give her a lot of water to drink! Are You Limitate Or Something? Or you don't know how to take care of your own little beast?."

"Stop tempting your luck, mortal!."

This mortal and that pitiful excuse for a half brother of mine, are the only ones that insulted me this much… and survive this much…

Rin-chan needs me.

"See if I care! I'm going to get murder by you anyways!."

I pick up the mortal and carry her to the springs like a sack of potatoes. She keeps complaining the whole way, hitting my back in the process, like that is going to hurt me. I see Jaken in the shore… but… where is Rin?.

Grrrrr! That TOAD!

He is trying to drown her!

I drop the insolent wench without much care and rush to Jaken's side. I kick him on the head and took Rin out of the warm water. She coughs after I, Sesshomaru, get the water out of her lungs. Still coughing, and still with a high fever, she looks at me and fall asleep… I glare at Jaken.

"You better had a DAMN good explanation for this!." I growl VERY anger, but trying to keep my composure.

"Master, forgive me!." The toad say, bowing, face touching the ground. "I was helping Rin! The Fever Is Too High And she is not going to make it! I didn't want her an extra pain…"

"Not good enough!."

A solid rock hits Jaken head with an amazing aiming.

"And What Do You Think She Is? An Ill Pet?." Says the girl enrage.

My mistake: this is a WEIRD mortal.

I, Sesshomaru, raise a brow as I watch Jaken and the insolent argue about Rin's welfare. I hear my girl's coughing again and look down to her. She is not fine and this is breaking my heart.

Wow. I actually got a heart!.

I'll be damned is someone know that!… but I can help it.

I look to the insolent and to the toad again. I stand up, kick my foolish retainer in the head for good, and get close to the girl. She stands up, holding herself on a tree, looking to nowhere. I watch to Jaken.

I, Sesshomaru, got an idea. I came up with the perfect way of torturing the girl and take care of my girl at the same time. I walk to the girl and stand in front of her, giving one of my famous death glares.

"Guess what, Jaken: I find a Babysitter."

"Master? What do you mean?." He asks curious.

The insolent backs off, in fear. I let my girl in the vines of the tree and grab the girl's wrists. She starts to struggle, in a puny attempt of defending her freedom. I force the girl to face me. She is crying… but…

What the hell?…

"You just got your life's span a little bit increased." I say. "You'll care my girl until she recovers… and if she don't…"

"No, no, no, no, no, lemme go!." She says in tears. "I, Mikami, will be a terrible, terrible babysitter, believe me, please, I had no use to you, I'm completely worthless, And I Mean That! Trust Me!."

"No, you will not: as long as you want to keep your body whole, you will be a good nurse…"

This mortal is a piece of a mortal. The sun is above us and no matter that, she seems unaffected by it. Must be a side effect of my frightening presence.

No. There is something else. Her eyes… aren't moving or twitching to the light… Her eyes aren't catching any light at all…

That means…

**To be continued. **

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	4. Scroll 4

**Disclaimer**: Misao-CG don't owns Inu-Yasha. Not even in her wildest dreams.

**Scroll #4:**

**"So? This is Mikami's little secret."**

What? What? WHAT!.

I hate when people muses in front of me!. I really hate that, even more when a person shows something to another!.

What is this Guy Thinking? The very best way to kill me?. No. if that were the case, I will be dead now. He Is Planning A Best Torture Then Baby-sit a Sick Child?.

I, Mikami, got nothing against the child, don't get me wrong, but is just a little unfair to put…

"You are blind." Says the insensible Asshole in front of me, with his ice (nice) voice.

"No kidding!."

"You Are Blind!." Insist the guy in surprise.

"You've got a problem with it? that's why I told you that I, Mikami, AM A Terrible babysitter!."

This guy has no manners. He shoves me to the ground and I curl to protect myself the best way I could, but I know that is useless. I feel deep inside my gut that today is my last day. The good side of it, is that I will come back as a Ghost and I'll expend the eternity HAUNTING HIM!.

**WHACK! **

The smell of burning flesh assaults my nostrils suddenly. I don't feel any pain at all… wait a minute! Maybe Isao-sama's ward is working. He is going to be happy when he knows about it!.

"Feh. I forgot about your ward."

"Master? Are you all right?." Say that disgusting child-drowner.

I stand up, holding myself in the nearest tree I could find and take my chance to runaway. Kami-sama has to got a plan for me for giving me this chances…

I speak too soon.

The same iron grip then before catches my arm in the very last minute. But this time, something long and fluffy circles my body and forces me to stay still. I can't move. I can hardly breath.

"Curious. The ward is preventing me to kill you, but isn't preventing this kind of harm…. For a blind you are a very brave human female."

"Master, should I dispose of her?."

"We can't kill her unless she get rid of the ward. But… I can hurt her… I was planning to kill you, but I, Lord Sesshomaru, change my mind."

"Master, She will keep her life!."

"She will be Rin's babysitter after all, for the rest of her life."

"How long would that be?." I manage to say.

"Guess. Jaken: Make sure that she doesn't runaway."

He finally drops me. Damn! I never thought how valuable was the air I've always been breathing!. I stand up, stumbling and try to regain my composure.

I barely dodge a hit from the little youkai. I kick him on the face and I direct to this 'lord Sesshomaru' a piece of my mind, feeling really upset.

"Thanks you for your offer! But if you are looking for a babysitter, look for her among your filthy kind, because, I, Mikami, am going home. Okaasan must be worry by now."

I start to walk away from there. I don't know where I'm standing, but sooner or later I'll hit some familiar road.

I hope so.

The same fluffy thing grabs me again, this time only by my waist. But now, I grip it and pull it as strongly as I could.

"Let Me Go!." I demand.

Wow.

This fluffy thing is FLUFFY!. Nice texture, very silken. It feels like a fur. A well care fur. Silver… no, pure white. Is soft and sooo huggable!. I wonder how did this guy do to control this. It feels so nice, soft, fluffy, silken that I, Mikami, can't believe that is under youkai control.

"What are you doing to my tail!."

What did HE SAY!.

"Your Tail? This is a Tail? Yours?."

"Yes."

I loose that fluffy thing immediately. I did that and the 'tail' let me go too. I cover my mouth, ignoring the woodsy scent of this guy. I grab his tail? He Got A Tail?. I blush. I know that I blush. I bury my face in my hands. I Grab The Guy's Tail! Oh. My. God!…

He got a Tail?… A tail?. What is this guy?. I didn't knew that Taiyoukai got this kind of… accessories. A tail? How do you live with a Tail! How do you get the proper clothes?. Feh. And I, Mikami, was thinking that I got problems in my life. Hahahahaha!. The Guy Has A Tail!

"Are You Laughing?."

"Yes!… Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean this… No! I Mean This: I pity You!."

"You pity me?." I can sense the anger tension in his voice.

"Hahahahahahaha! I've never heard before about a taiyoukai with A TAIL!. What Kind of Taiyoukai Are You?."

**WHACK **

"OWWWWW!. Watch it! That Hurts!."

"Do not Laugh At Your Master!."

"He is not my master!."

"I'm afraid I'm your master. Now, unless you want to face a slow painful death, you are going to follow me to the river."

"Why?."

"We still had a fever to eliminate. Follow me… if you can."

Oh Yes! Little beast!. I almost forget about her. Well, little beast or not she needs my help. No doubts that this guy care about her, but he is stupid enough to not know how to deal with a child's cold. I will go to the river and teach him how to slow down the fever, but after that, I will leave… if I can.

**THUD**

Oh, Great! Unknown area. If only they…

"Watch it, Wench!." Says the short guy.

"Sorry."

I giggle. The Guy HAS A **TAIL**!

**To be continued.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	5. Scroll 5

**Disclaimer**: Not mine… yet.

**Scroll #5:**

**"Your life belongs to me now!"**

This mortal is intriguing! Her constant changes of mood, her blindness and her babbling are getting to my nerves.

**THUD **

But the most intriguing thing here is her blindness: Last night she knew that I was a taiyoukai, she was walking alone, she punched right in the middle of my face (My Dear Nose!), and she hit Jaken twice, the last time, with a rock and perfect aiming… without seeing.

**THUD**

She laughs at my tail. What's wrong with my tail? Every Inu-youkai got an Inu characteristic, even my worthless brother: I got a tail, Inu-Yasha got dog ears, chichihue got tail and dog ears, hahahue got tail too, and the list goes forever… What's wrong with my tail?

**THUD**

Finally. The river. I look at Rin-chan and place her in the ground. Then I turn over my heels to face the insolent and Jaken.

**_Sweat drop_**

She is kissing the ground again, and mumbling curses under breath. I wonder how she managed to walk through that path without falling or stumbling. During this short trip, she did fell a lot of times. I walk to her, grab her by her collar and put her on her feet.

"We're here." I tell her. She struggle: she seems to love struggling!.

"I know that already."

"Good. Now, do your job."

"Why, You are little beast's otousan."

"No, I'm not. And _You_ are the Babysitter."

"Don't argue Sesshomaru-sama's orders!."

"Take the fever Down!."

"Do it yourself, you got two hands :_giggles_: and a tail for that!."

Enough. This insolent is going to be kill at dusk… But not before she teach me how to deal with this fever. I shove her to the ground for her insolence, then I grab her and put her on her feet again.

"Don't tempt me, woman!."

"Don't Call Me Woman! I Got A Name!."

"I don't care about your name."

"Me Neither! Where is the child?." She asks upset, pushing me with all of her worthless might.

I sign Jaken to lead her to my girl. The insolent kneel beside her and touch her head. She sighs in concern as she touches her forehead, hair, neck and hands frantically. She grabs the blanket and shoves it away, then, she put her own ear in my girl's chest, mumbling something about an idiot and an incompetent asshole…

"This little beast got an extra kimono?." She asks after a minute.

I look to Jaken. He denies it with his head.

"Not here. Her wardrobe is in the castle…"

"And What Are You Waiting For? Go Get It!. Or Get Her A New Kimono Soon!."

"Go get a kimono for Rin, Jaken."

"Hai, master."

This woman is bossy. She gathers my girl in her arms and walk toward the river. She kneels on the shore and place Rin inside the water, kimono and all. I walk to them. My girl is whining: she doesn't like the cold water contact.

"She got the Flu I think. Bad omen." She says. "Give me the blanket."

"_You have both hands_. You get it."

"I don't know where I threw it! Give the damn blanket!."

**SLAP**

"Hey! That Hurts!." She complains.

"Stop whining and do your job."

I sit in the vines of a tree. I slapped the insolent, because she deserved that slap. Works like a charm I must say. I have an amusing interlude watching her look for the blanket. Her lip is bleeding. Feh, like I care: she caused me a nosebleed and she didn't got worried about that. Serves her right.

**THUD**

For a blind, she moves very well. Her blindness explains her weird maneuvers through the surroundings.

**THUD**

Jaken is getting late.

**THUD**

She is back with Rin-chan. My girl is all wet and out of the water right now. She is shivering. Can I, Sesshomaru, trust Rin to this woman? She is pretty mad at me, maybe she'll try to kill her somehow…

"Don't worry, I will not kill your little beast: that's a youkais behavior, not a human."

Is she a mind reader also?.

"Feh. Humans can be worst then youkais if you don't know."

"But not all of them. Just a few."

"…"

"My village was attacked by a tribe of wolves during the last winter. They were youkais: many people died defending their properties."

"… Rin's village too. She was killed then."

"…"

"…"

"And that makes you a hero?. Right!. She was killed!." The insolent says in annoyance. "Sure, I forgot that every single death guy can be arise from the ground after their deaths!." She mocks.

"…"

I, Sesshomaru, will ignore her. She doesn't know about tenseiga. A pathetic and lame mortal like her, doesn't need to know about the beauty of this fang. She is an ignorant, like any other human wench.

"And Where Is The Short Guy?. Getting a girl's kimono can be THAT hard!."

"…!"

"…"

"How do you know that Jaken is short?."

"He sounds like a short guy, you kick him on the head with your foot without much effort, and he grips that awful wooden staff by the lower part."

"How do you know all that?."

"Feh. I, Mikami, don't need to tell my secrets to the likes of you!."

She reminds me of someone. I, Sesshomaru, wonder who might be. I stand and walk to my girl. She is on the insolent's lap, wet and shivering… but the fever seems to be backing off.

"What kind of taiyoukai are you?."

"…"

"I ask you a question."

"…"

"You know what kind of taiyoukai are you or not?."

"…"

Is this me or every single female I met got this thing with talking? They all seems to love talking, Rin is no excuse, This wench is no excuse, my brother's wench is no excuse, that Kagura woman isn't either… maybe that Kanna brat, but I'm not sure.

Jaken is really late.

"What's your name, woman?."

"I thought you didn't care about my name."

"…"

"Answer me first: what kind of taiyoukai are you?."

"…"

"Feh, talking to you is the same when talking to a wall: My name is Mikami, what's yours?."

"… Master."

"In your dreams. What's your name?"

She is gaining another slap. Another insolence from her and I'll rip her throat.

"Do you care?."

"I don't want to call you 'monster', 'beast', 'master' or 'taiyoukai' all the time. Beside, I'll leave after I, Mikami, slow down this little beast's fever."

She is still planning to go home. Fool. She will not go anywhere: she belongs to me now. How come she didn't realize that?

"This 'little beast's' name is Rin. My name doesn't concerns you and you'll not go anywhere. You belong to me."

"Knock it off! I belong to myself, not to you. And if that were the case, if I really belonged to you, I'll be dead by now, raped and ate it by you."

Raped and ate it by ME?. Who do this girl thinks I, Sesshomaru, am?. A lesser youkai? I'M a Taiyoukai, I despise humans (but my girl) and… and… Raped And Ate It?… :shudders: what a disgusting thought!.

"You got a high opinion of yourself. To think that, I mean."

"Look who is talking!."

Jaken is sure late.

"Sesshomaru-sama. I'm back with a kimono for the br… Rin."

At last.

"Sesshomaru? Quite fitting. If you were a human, I would say: 'what kind of name is that?', but, since you aren't, I, Mikami, say that the name is fitting." Mocks the insolent.

I bomp Jaken on his bald head as I take the kimono. Then, I, Sesshomaru, put it on the woman's hands, giving her one of my perfects and famous death glares…

Mental note: she is blind, she can't see my glares… Grrrrr!.

"Anyway, you'll call me master."

"Hmpf."

I, Sesshomaru, watch as my girl is getting strip and dress with her new kimono. Then, the insolent wrap Rin-chan with the blanket…

**_snif, snif, snif _**

What is this? What is this strange scent coming from the earth?.

**_snif, snif, snif _**

I don't like that scent. I, Sesshomaru, stare to the ground and glare it.

(Well, well, the insolent note this too.)

The trees are whispering 'danger'. I walk to the insolent and take Rin-chan in my arms. Jaken looks at me in concern.

"… do you feel that too?." The insolent whispers this question in fear.

I stay still, without talking. I growl and hug my girl tightly. Rin-chan hugs me back in response.

And suddenly, it starts.

**To be continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	6. Scroll 6

**Author's** **notes**: This chapter is a little bit... well, you guys out there better judge it. Review it and tell me what you think!. BTW, the little faces between the paragraphs, means a change of narrator.

**Disclaimer**: Still Inu-Yasha isn't mine.

**Scroll #6:**

**"The Earthquake."**

I run.

**THUD**

I run as fast as I can, without even stop to think about the taiyoukai. I run in worry. In worry for my family.

**THUD**

I've always been scare of running. I think that is the only fear I, Mikami, got. But now, I don't care. I want to reach my house as soon as possible.

**THUD**

I don't know where I'm going. I better stop to hear my surroundings and sniff the air.

There. That's the way. I run again.

**THUD**

I think I started to run as soon as the annoying earthquake stopped. I just ran, because I was and I am in worry. I think I'm close now. Geez! I been running since a while by now.

**THUD**

Damn! That Hurts!… I seems like I'm near my house. Why everything seems so hot?. Oh My God! What's happening? That scent! That is Fire For Sure!. Oh no!

**THUD**

"Mikami-san!. Be careful." That is Isao-sama. He smells terrible!. He helps me to stand up.

"Honey, are you all right?."

"Okaasan! Isao-sama! What's going on? What's happening? Why do you smell… like fire?."

Oh. My. God!. My house is on fire? Kami! Why do you hate my luck today?. I try to run to my house for no particular reason, but my okaasan grips me by my waist. We both stumble and fall down.

"Don't worry honey!. Lets go… there is nothing we can do here!."

"Your okaasan is right, Mikami-san. Besides, we better go to the village: after an earthquakes, every kind of youkais turn nervous and use to attack lone humans. And the taiyoukai that visited you last night is still in the area…"

Tell ME about it!. I better don't say a word about my recent 'encounter'. I hug my okaasan and let her direct me to the village.

"Otou is at the village, right?."

"I hope so, honey."

"Isao-sama… why do you smell like burned meat?." I ask.

"Well, the roof fell on us and I was cooking." Says my okaasan. "We barely escaped…"

"Don't worry, Mikami-san. This is nothing serious, the fire didn't get me or your mother. But I can't say the same about my haori…"

That remark from Isao-sama doesn't surprise me. He always had the strangest accidents, and got out of them harmless.

I hate earthquakes. Besides my worthless brother, an earthquake is the thing I hate the most. Why?. Because the are unpredictable, annoying for my highs and refine senses, and they always messes with my perfect balance with the environment… of course, the list doesn't finish there.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What happened?."

Music to my ears. I didn't knew that I, Sesshomaru, missed Rin-chan's voice that much. She sounds sick, but, she is talking at least. I touch her forehead. The fever is giving up. The insolent was right… but after a sniff, I note that Rin-chan is still sick…

"An earthquake, that's all. How are you feeling?."

**_COUGH, COUGH, Cough, Cough_**

That answers my question. I look to Jaken. He is still curl on himself. I watch to the trees and to the ground. This earthquake isn't going to be the last one.

Damn! I hate earthquakes. Am I, Sesshomaru, forgetting something?. No. I'm forgetting _someone_: that insolent woman.

"How are… you?."

What the…? Where Is She?. Grrrrr! She FLED! How I didn't think about it.

As I care. I, Sesshomaru, will find her in a matter of minutes. I look at Jaken and stand up, with Rin-chan in my arms, and follow the so clear path that the woman left behind her. Besides, she is blind: this will be a piece of cake.

**_COUGH, COUGH, Cough, Cough_**

Hmpf. Humans are such pathetic beings: they can't hide their tracks.

**_COUGH, COUGH, Cough, Cough_**

It seems like this woman was in a rush. She fell a lot of times. I, Sesshomaru, was right: this will be a piece of cake.

Great. Another earthquake!.

The image of my house burning assaults me. Image, as I thought how an image is. Usually, my dreams are made of the forms, textures and the scents that I, Mikami, catch during the day.

This is the crappiest day ever. I hate it: first, an arrogant taiyoukai 'took' me as a 'slave', then an earthquake destroyed my house, and now this… I, Mikami, am sensing the proximity of another earthquake… I better got a hold onto something… there we go… Good. This one finish soon. I'm tire of this!

"Mikami-chan?." Says a voice. I know this voice, is Usagi, a good friend of mine. She is 15. "Do you think that this is a punishment from the gods?."

"A punish for what?."

"I don't know. Isao-sama is saying that youkais might be running wild out there, and they can might attack us…"

"Feh. Don't listen to Isao-sama. The guy is a fatalist!. Do you know where are our parents?."

"The men are helping at the barn and with the houses. There is a lot of people who ended up buried and… dead. Our mothers are gathering food I think… its almost dinner time and the kids are hungry."

"They are always hungry. The sun is set, yet?."

"Hai. Mikami-chan, I note you nervous. There is something bothering you?. Is because of the taiyoukai maybe? Isao-sama told me what happened to you last night."

I simply nod. I sigh: my 'master' still doesn't give any sign of life. I hope that he is squash under a fallen tree, he and the short youkai. Usagi take me by my hand to walk outside. The shrine is too crowd and noisy. I understand her: the atmosphere isn't the best of all and I need to walk. I'm going to say hi to my Otousan if I can.

Another wave shocks the ground, harder then before, and the whole earth shakes again. I hear a loud rumble not far, follow by several yells for help. Usagi rush to a side, pulling me with her. We both stumble and fell to the ground. I stand up, carefully, and follow her. Someone grabs our hands. The earthquake finishes, but I hear this savage growl.

"We have to get out of here." says Usagi, in fear.

"What's going on?."

"Two beasts… RUN!"

Kami-sama really hates my luck today. As Usagi yells, I hear more savage growls, grunts and stuff. It looks like two youkais are attacking our village. Oh My! This is serious!

"This way, we can hide here!." Says Usagi. Poor girl, she is terrify!.

"No: if we stay still, they are going to find us!…"

I don't like that scent… or those growls. I grab Usagi's arms (the girl is petrify) and force her to run…

"Mikami!"

I hear growls too near. And I smell and awful scent too near for my tastes. I pull Usagi's hand…

"Usagi, don't let go of my hand!… Ompfh!"

**THUD**

What? Usagi? Where are you?. I stand up with difficulty. It's a little bit hard try that, specially with everybody running wild everywhere… but, Where is Usagi?

They are growls everywhere! I can't focus well! Someone pushes me aside, and then another push. I fall to the ground and stand up as fast as I can.

"USAGI-CHAN!." I yell. "OTOUSAN! OKAASAN!."

Suddenly, everything around me turns into a pandemonium. Yells everywhere, cries for help, people trying to fight back…

**THUD**

… People pushing each other… and using the other as carpets. Someone grabs me and helps me to stand.

"Are you Ok, musume-chan?." Is my Otousan!. He force me to run.

"Please, are you fine, honey? We need to get out of here!."

"We have to find Usagi-chan!."

I got this feeling inside my guts… something isn't right… what is this feeling?…

"Its too late for her… we better run to the forests!."

What? What did my okaasan means with 'too late'. I cover my ears. I don't want to know!. I don't like this… at all!. Whatever she is trying to explain, I don't want to know it. My luck today sucks already. Today is not my day.

Guide by my Otousan, we open a path to the forest. The creatures are breathing on our necks. This isn't easy, people keeps pushing us aside and we stumble almost on everything. The most annoying things are those yells for help and that sound… that sound similar when you crash a watermelon against a wall. I don't want to think about it.

**THUD**

I fall again. My okaasan help me to stand up and urge me to run. We enter the forest and run a little. Suddenly, we stop. Oh My God!. There is a third creature nearby!

Otousan turns on his heels, looking to the village behind us. My okaasan gasps and hugs me tightly. Otousan shove us behind him. I hear heavy footsteps coming to us, and growls too.

"Run." Says Otou.

"No. We're not going to leave you here, facing that… creature…" says my okaasan. I grab Otouchan's arm.

"She is right!."

"Don't argue. Just… GET OUT OF THE WAY!."

With a single push, Otousan make us my okaasan and me to run into the woods. I start to cry, I know that my Otousan doesn't have a chance against such creature, whatever it is.

Oh no. Its coming after us!

"Honey!." Says my Okaasan. "No matter what you hear, keep running, as fast as you can, run for your life!."

"NO!."

"DO IT!." I stop, but okaasan pushes me immediately. "DO AS I SAY! And live a long life, musume…"

The creature is above us and my okaasan pushes me again. I feel this terrible urge of running. So be it… but… my parents… Just run, Mikami! Think of that tomorrow… I cry… I can't run forever, I'm scare, I can fall in any moment and this creature will eat me, like it did with my parents!

Just run, Mikami, do as your parents told you!

**THUD**

I stand quickly and I run once again. I think I know this way. This path leads to my house… well… to the remains of my house. The scent of burning ashes fills my nostrils after a while. I stop. I fell down and cry hopelessly.

I can't keep running. If that beast is going to kill me… I will have a terrible taste. I'm all sweat!.

Why the taiyoukai didn't kill me last night? WHY I, Mikami, am still alive. How dare he to irrupt into my life and turning it upside down?. Why I'm not DEAD?.

A roar behind me tell me that the creature finally find me. Breathe, Mikami, and say your prays…

What was that noise? A sword?.

After a few minutes, an arm grabs me by my collar and set me on my feet.

"There you are!."

Just what I need it!.

**To be continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG**

**Musume**: daughter.


	7. Scroll 7

**Disclaimer**:_copy and paste_: read the former chapters to know what i mean here.

**Scroll #7:**

**"I'll go with you, but first..."**

And now? What the hell possessed her? Her tiny and thin punches upon my perfect armor means nothing to me. But that doesn't mean that they aren't annoying. I grab her wrists.

"Just Kill Me And Get It Over With!." She says in tears.

That's another thing very common in the female's world. They shed tears for everything. I, Sesshomaru, don't see the point of crying.

I know she is mourning. When I reach this place and found it half burning, I catch the scent of death. Actually, not death, but something similar. A few violent and scare lesser youkais just had their 'fun' in the village … maybe the parents of this insolent are one of its victims. One of them _dare_ to come into my presence. Is a good thing that I already dispose of it. I don't like when Rin-chan sees one of their kind: she got nightmares after it. Ok. The insolent lost relatives and friends (the village _was_ attacked). But… this entire tears shed is worth it?

"Get pull together and lets go!." I demand.

"I'm Not Going Anywhere!."

"Dare to disobey me?."

"YES! And I DON'T CARE!. Kill Me If You Want, See If I Care!."

"…"

The insolent drops to the ground and curls on herself, crying for a change. When chichihue died, his filthy second wife did the same when I gave her the news. I snort.

"Lets go."

"Have a nice journey." She mocks.

"You are coming with me!."

"DRAG ME, THEN!."

No thanks. I got enough with carrying Rin-chan. I walk to her, and put my foot in her head.

"Jaken. Leave us and take Rin with you. I'll join you later."

"Hai, master."

"And DO NOT drag Rin. Carry her."

"Hmpf… Hai master."

I put some pressure in the insolent's head. I watch her. She is not fighting back. With a little work, she'll be a perfect slave with no will. I grab her by her arm and set her on her feet for the 100th time this day.

"Too bad that you lost your parents, but life goes on. So, follow your master."

"You are NOT my master!." She growls in anger, as if looking me into my eyes. "Don't be a coward and kill me for a change!."

"Me? Coward? You are the one who has a death wish right now!."

"…"

"…"

"How do you knew that my parents are gone? Did you sent them?." She says in angry. Then, she punches my armor again.

"I just guess. You look like you just have lost a relative: I assume that those relatives are your parents. And I, lord Sesshomaru, don't need such creatures to do my biddings: I do it by myself."

"How can I be sure of that, you psycho!."

"… you don't have a choice."

She kneels touching the ground. Then, she do something similar to sniffing it and tastes the ground. She seems to considerate my words and hugs herself. She looks thinner that way.

"Those lesser youkais are messy creatures." I say.

"…"

"…"

"Can I ask you a favor?."

Can't believe this mortal! She DARES to ask me a favor?.

"No."

"I'll help you with your little beast. But you'll kill me after she recovers."

Nani?

"Please?."

This wench is disgusting. I cross my arms in annoyance. I, Sesshomaru, sigh… I will not say anything about it. Suddenly I pity this thin blind female. :shakes head:

"Lets go." I say. "And try not to stumble behind me, you klutz!." She smiles.

How come a female can change her moods so quickly?. That smile is similar to Rin-chan's!… specially when she is about to…

…HEY! I DON'T DO HUGS! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!.

"Thanks, Youkai-san."

"… master."

"Whatever!."

_Two days later._

What, in seven hells, I was thinking?

**THUD**

Rin-chan is getting better, but this annoying WENCH insists to have a rest almost every hour!. She doesn't stop complain about the travel, the road, the weather, those damn earthquakes, and my way of raising _MY_ girl. If she believes that she can do a better job, why she doesn't get a pup of her own? She has the mandatory parts…

**THUD**

And WHY she hadn't stop fighting with Jaken?. I know that the little guy is a pest, but did she have to fight this much with him?. I, Sesshomaru, am having a headache, and I was thinking that Rin-chan was loud!.

"Enough! Both Of You!." I order.

"Sorry, master, but this WENCH is so…"

"Jaken, I said enough!."

"Touchy, aren't you, Youkai-san?."

"You'll call him '_master'_, wench!."

**WHACK**

Another solid rock hits Jaken on the nose. I wonder how this female do that…

"The day you stop calling me names!."

… For a blind, she got a terrific aiming!. A perfect aiming. Almost like mine. She is sharp temper… Mmh… I like that in a female… ARGH! I never Said THAT:shakes head frantically:

"How do you that?." I ask, unwillingly.

"Do what?."

"That."

**WHACK**

Talking about that cursed aiming… a rock hit me near my nose. Thanks for my reflexes! I could protect my nose in time!.

"That?."

"Grrrrr!."

"Don't growl at me! If You kill me now, you will be as clueless as you were when you find me, and little beast will die at you incompetence!."

**WHACK**

"A wench like you NEED to learn some manners!." Says Jaken.

"HEY, THAT HURTS!… oh my! THAT REALLY HURTS! I'M BLEEDING HERE!."

"That's no way of addressing your Lord!."

"And That's no way of TREATING A LADY!."

"Really?. Show me where the 'lady' is first."

**BOMP**

"SILENCE." I growl.

I glare at Jaken after I bomped him and dig my nails in the insolent's throat in one perfect motion. I, Sesshomaru, see challenge in her face. What was I thinking when I took her with me?. She grabs my hand to take it out of her throat with no use. A bloodline stains her face and she is starting to cry… again. I touch her blood and one tear with my finger and taste it. Grrrrr!

"Sesshomaru-sama? Rin is hungry. Are we going to the castle?."

"Jaken. Go get some food _for_ Rin. The wench isn't hungry."

"Hai master."

"Stop crying."

"I, Mikami, will cry if I want to."

I shove her to the ground and she lays there, motionless. Then she sits up shuddering. She keeps crying.

What's the matter with the tears?. Why did she keep crying?. She doesn't know how _bad_ the tears smell? That salty scent is annoying!. Those tears hadn't stopped since we left her pathetic village two days ago!. I, Sesshomaru, wonder why.

I've heard before that when a human is taken from his home by force, he or she can fell ill or feel depression. The same goes when his/her world is shattered. But… did she have to cry?. I walk to her and try to kick her… I don't know why I stop myself. I'm getting too soft.

I, Sesshomaru, decide that I hate tears… except Rin's.

"Control yourself… don't cry in front of me."

"See If I Care!."

"That's it. I'll kill you tomorrow, at sunset."

"Do as you wish!."

**To be continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	8. Scroll 8

**Author's notes:** This chapter is taken from Rin-chan's point of view. Tell me what you think about it. Thanks a lot for the nice reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Long time ago, in a far, far away and distant galaxy, or dimension, (take your pick), Misao-CG owned Inu-Yasha. But in this timeline and dimension… she doesn't. Inu-Yasha belongs now to Rumiko Takahashi. Please, don't sue MISAO!

**Scroll #8: **

**"Rin is feeling better!."**

I like this soup. Taste good.

I feel like walking from now. Rin isn't feeling that bad anymore.

YAY! Rin got a new Kimono! Rin love it. Rin will care of it, is so beautiful!

Sesshomaru-sama carried Rin in his arms these last few days, since Rin got sick. He carried Rin! He was worried about Rin's sake!

Rin feels a hand petting my head. I look up.

"You finish your soup yet?."

"No. Rin is in the middle. Are you sad? What's your name? How old are you? Why are you bleeding? Did you fell? How come you are with us?."

Rin suddenly realizes that this nice lady is with us. I don't know why, but she likes Rin. She reaches Rin's face and caresses me.

"Yes. Mikami. 20. Jaken hit me. No. You are sick and the taiyoukai needed a nanny for you."

"Why are you sad?."

"… my parents… died I suppose. And I'm going to die soon."

"My parents died too. Rin don't remember when, but it was before Rin met Sesshomaru-sama. Jaken hit you? Why? He doesn't like Rin, and he doesn't like to Rin either. He looks like a frog."

"Really?. I didn't know that."

"Really, really. He looks like an ugly frog. How come you didn't knew that?."

"Mikami can't see. How come you are so talkative?."

"Rin likes to talk. Rin was mute for a long time, but when Rin found Sesshomaru-sama, he teached Rin how to talk again. He hardly talks tough."

"Hard to believe."

"He loves to growl, barks and wuff. He often does that instead of talking. Why you can't see? Your eyes seems fine to Rin."

"I don't know why I can't see… he barks? What kind of taiyoukai is he?."

"An Inu-taiyoukai. I love his fluffy tail. Can I call you Mikami-neesan?."

"As you wish. Finish your soup."

"Hai."

Mikami-neesan pets Rin's head. I like Mikami-neesan, she is nice. Better than Jaken. She touches my forehead and sighs.

I look up and see Sesshomaru-sama standing in front of me. He is frowning at Mikami-neesan. Wonder why. Then, he looks at Rin. Rin smiles. He looks at Mikami-neesan again, but this time, he made a face. The same face he puts when he is thinking. He sighs; Mikami-neesan moves her head in his direction.

"… I was thinking… Eat, if you are hungry…"

"Oh. Can I? How nice from you!."

"…"

"… Thanks youkai-san, but I already ate…"

"… Good. I'm glad."

"…"

"There is a meadow nearby. Rin and you can go there to drink if you wants."

"Thanks…"

"Don't take too long. None of you."

**_COUGH, COUGH, Cough, Cough _**

Rin's chest hurts!. I don't like to cough. My throat feels rasp and dry. Rin leans against Mikami-neesan and puts her bowl away

"She will be better in a day or two." Says Mikami-neesan.

"Rin finishes her soup. Rin wants to sleep." Says Rin, rubbing her eyes.

Sesshomaru-sama picks Rin from the tree and wraps a blanket around me. Rin nests in his arms and close her eyes.

"Jaken, we are moving… if you feel thirsty, I'll wait here 5 minutes…"

"Don't worry. Lets go."

Sesshomaru-sama starts to walk toward the castle after a few minutes of staring at Mikami-neesan. Rin looks back over Sesshomaru-sama's shoulder and see Jaken talking to Mikami-neesan.

"In a few hours we'll be in the castle. Try not to stumble from now on!."

She bomps him in the head, and starts to following us.

"Don't give me orders, you little toad!." She says. Rin giggles at Jaken's face.

Rin yawns and feels like napping.

**To be continued… **

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	9. Scroll 9

**Author's** **notes:** I retake Mikami's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** :_Misao burst into tears again_: Inu-Yasha isn't mine. He and his friends belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, the Great. :_sniffles_:

**Scroll #9: **

**"Death Wish."**

We are close of the castle my ASS!. This guys got a terrible sense of direction. Well… my own sense of direction is terrible, figures!.

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

Little beast is a sweet-cake. I was expecting an arrogant, loud and selfish brat. My mistake: she is very talkative and sweet child, her voice is very kind. She told me that she was mute… that means that the taiyoukai teach her how to speak again :_shudders_: Who knew?.

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

Oh. My good friend during this trip. The ground. It seems like I'm bothering the taiyoukai with my falls. Hmpf. What did he expected?. I'm blind, I don't know the way, he is walking too fast, and I haven't rest in a while…

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

Isn't like I can't walk through a unknown road without help, because, I, Mikami, can. Otousan teach me how to do it when I was little. He used to say 'take slow steps. When you feel sure, take faster ones.'

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

It's a good thing. Little beast is getting better… and soon I'll be dead. I'll join my parents…

Flashback

_… "Too bad that you lost your parents, but life goes on. So, follow your master."_

_"You are NOT my master!." I growl in anger, looking for his face. "Don't be a coward and kill me for a change!."_

_"Me? Coward? You are the one who has a death wish right now!."…_

_End of flashback._

I really want that? To die?. Well, death is something better then expends the rest of my days as a taiyoukai's slave. Not a pleasant thought for my late parents at all. My poor okaasan! I wonder what she would think about this!.

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

I, Mikami, don't want to be a slave. I'm free spirit, walls almost cannot contain me… unless I look for shelter…

I cant imagine myself as a slave! That's ridiculous. Mikami will be a slave the day that this taiyoukai become _my_ _sex_ slave… wow. Now that I, Mikami, think about it… Nah! He is probably ugly as a freak: the only nice thing in him is his voice.

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

As a blind slave, my only chance to run away is maybe a suicide or an disgraceful fatal accident. No! I, Mikami, don't want to be a slave, I refuse…

But…

I don't want… to die either. Not anymore. What was I thinking when I requested my death to this taiyoukai after little beast recovery!

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

I got too much life left in my veins.

'Too bad that you lost your parents, but life goes on.' Wise words. I lost my parents… they lived for me, took care of me. They sacrificed themselves and suffered because of me. And, How did I, Mikami, thanks?.

Having a death wish.

That's worst then be the slave of a taiyoukai.

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

I, Mikami, will not be a slave. And I, will not die at the hands of this… taiyoukai with cold (nice) voice. I don't care if I'm blind, but as soon as little beast recovers, I will run :_shudders_: away. Arrogant asshole or not.

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

If he kills me… well, at least I will die trying to escape, but I'm not going to be an easy prey!. In any case, I have to run away… my parents are unbury…

Well, they were ate by 'lesser' youkais…

**THUD**

"Grrrrr!."

"Stop growling at me, you big idiot!. I can't help it! I don't know this cursed road as well as you!."

Mikami, Mikami, Mikami. The point here is survive, not get kill in this minute!. Remember: no more death wish!

"You Insolent Wench! I'll show you how TO RESPECT YOUR MASTER!." Says the equally stupid retainer.

**WHACK**

Lucky me. I learned to throw stones when I was little. Some villagers told me that I got a terrific aiming. Well, I only hit things when I can hear them, but on the other hand…

"Shut Up You Toad!."

"… I thought you were blind!."

"I'm."

"How do you know that I'm a toad youkai?."

"Little beast told me!."

":_bored_ _sigh_: I don't like that nick name for Rin." Says a calm cold (sexy) voice. "You'll call her by her name from now on. Now, keep moving, it's almost sunset." He adds.

_Two hours later._

This place seems big, there is an echo everywhere and smells clean. I wasn't expecting this, what I was expecting was a deep dirty and hide cave, not a manor.

I, Mikami, don't know if this place is exactly a manor or a castle. The only thing that I know is that the place is big and clean.

It seems like this 'little house' is in a mountain. I know that, because I heard the wind flying through cliffs in our way here. I smelled fresh earth and water… and, because the muscles in my legs are killing me. We were climbing up a mountain, I KNOW that!. And I, Mikami, am out of shape, I really got to do more exercise, I HAVE to. At least I probably lost a couple pounds… Hmpf… I have problems maintaining my weight and now this!

When I was little, my Otousan took me to the island of Hokkaido, searching for this miracle doctor, which turned out to be a fraud. In that travel, I heard and smelled a lot of new things: Otousan answered me all of my questions then. So, that's why I know that this place is located in a mountain… And why I suddenly remember this, I know not. It just hit my head.

I sigh. I remember my parents deaths. Lucky me that I couldn't saw how they die… but I heard it… I don't know what is worst. :wipe tear:. C'mon Mikami! You can't collapse now, not here in front of this asshole with _sexy_ ice voice…

At least the guy is trying to be a little bit more friendlier, since he allowed me to eat, he only growled at me when I stumbled onto his back by accident and he hasn't hit me in a while…

Yeah, right. Friendlier? Youkai-san? I wish!.

Still, I, Mikami, wonder what happened to my parents. I wonder if I can recover their bodies to bury and honor them…

If I, Mikami, want to do that, I have to find that creature which ate them, and cause him an indigestion!. Yuck!.

"What Are You Doing So Still? Didn't you heard your master speaks to you? Are you dumb also?." Says the retainer.

"What?."

"Follow me." Says Youkai-san, clearly annoy.

His voice sounds… I must to stop thinking about that! I, Mikami, am suppose to be mourning!.

Until I came up with a plan, I prefer to obey him. That doesn't mean that I like it (I like his voice NOT his _manners_ or his _being_). So, I follow my laughable 'lord' to wherever he is going.

I hope not make him suspicious. After all, I, Mikami, haven't obeyed him since we met. C'mon, I barely obeyed my okaasan, I'm a free soul, an artist: don't expect me to obey!

At least the wooden floor is making me easier to walk on and I only stumble a little. I hear a shoji door opening. I follow the sound and I enter the room to wait in silence until he finally decide to speak anything. It looks like he is putting little beast to sleep… Awwww!…

"This is Rin's room. You will stay here until she recovers." He finally says. "During the night, you'll stay here. I hate when people wanders through the castle during the night!."

"Why? You sleep naked and have a tendency of walking asleep or you are been only highly territorial?."

"… You have no decency."

"Whatever."

"…"

"…"

He grab my hand and made me walk a few steps. He kneels me… he definitely needs to learn a little bit of delicacy. I mean, he practically shoved me to the ground and for the first time, I know that he wasn't intending that.

As I care. I ignore him and focus my attention on the whistles coming from somewhere. A window is open here and the chilly air is entering to this room. No wonder how little beast got sick!… by the way isn't this a little TOO BIG room for a 6 year old?.

"…"

"What are you doing, woman?."

"This room sounds big… the windows… why are they open?."

"… to clean the air?… you… got a good hearing… for a human."

"Thanks." I say randomly.

I hear the door close. The taiyoukai left the room without me noticing. I focus on the sounds of the room. I'm sitting in a futon and Little beast seems to be sleeping nearby. Actually, next to me.

This is getting interesting! I got a futon all for myself!. Following the sound of her breathing, I, Mikami, gets close to Rin-chan. She is getting better and better. She coughs in her sleep. She will be just fine in 2 days.

Two days.

I stand up and walk to the windows to close them. The air is chilly, the winter is getting close; we will have a long winter at that, it seems, I feel it in my bones… and talking about sensations, I feel the proximity of a storm too. I stand against the windows, and let the cold air hit my face.

Two days.

Until then, I got to think how I, Mikami, am going to get out of this mess.

Two days.

I close the windows.

I, Mikami, feels like walking around. I want to know the place. Who cares about what the taiyoukai said about me staying here.

**To be continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	10. Scroll 10

**Author's** **notes**: UF! This chapter was really fun to write… but… I don't know. You better judge it. Remember: Misao will love your reviews!

**Disclaimer**: See former chapters.

**Scroll #10: **

**"Musing about a mortal."**

**_roll in the futon_**

Can you believe it?. I don't know what the hell is keeping me from killing the woman at Rin-chan's room.

**_roll in the futon_**

Can you believe it?. I let her sleep on a futon in the very same room! She deserves the floor, no doubt about it. Feh. But if she sleeps in the floor, she'll broke her bones and I, Sesshomaru, can't allow any harm in any of my properties.

That's the reason. Right?.

**_roll in the futon_**

Can you believe it? she has the sharper tongue among the human filthy kind. My stupid brother also has a sharp tongue, but he is an exception, he is a filthy hanyou and hanyous are always stupid, but this female's tongue is… sharp!. Hehehe, This can be so bad after all. I can have a little fun after all. :_grins_:

**_roll in the futon_**

Can you believe it?… I, Sesshomaru, can't sleep. I hate when this happens. Just when I really want to have a decent sleep, I can't do it. this time, thanks to that insolent female (what happened with the '_wench'_ word?). Maybe a couple of walks through my castle will help me to sleep.

Then? What I, Sesshomaru, am waiting for?. Lets walk around.

I got my mind full of things. Maybe that's why I can't sleep. I, Sesshomaru, am still worry about Rin-chan, and that pathetic female sleeping there is really getting onto my nerves.

Walking asleep and naked?. I've never thought about that before, sounds interesting… in summer: tonight is cold, even for my greatness… but that's not the reason why I hate people wandering in my castle at night…

These last few days had been weird.

No. The woman is weird, not the days. She is bad sharp temper, sharp tongue, brave, reckless, and direct. She is insolent and shows no fear for me.

Well, that isn't exactly a fact… she is afraid of me in a way, but not like in the beginning… what?… A servant? Wandering through the castle this late?.

No. It's the human female. I forgot that she obey me not.

What the hell is so difficult about obeisance?. What part of the 'no' she didn't understand? A little bit of obeisance from her is the only thing I ask!… still, I like challenges like this. A female who doesn't obey me, excites me!…

:_raise_ _brow_: Did I, Sesshomaru, say _what_?

She is walking in silence, always touching the walls, careless. I, Sesshomaru, wonder what is she doing. Just got curious, only that.

I will follow her, but…

In stealth. She got a very good hearing for a human. She detected me in her house, she heard my low annoyed growls (not even Jaken is able to detect them), and she knew that the windows in Rin-chan's bedroom were opened… among other things that I don't remember this minute, but I know they are there…

Curious woman. She also got a good aiming, a terrific one… and she is blind. A blind with aim! That was a surprise!. As far as I can tell, she can take care of herself perfectly. That is a useful thing, because I doubt that she is going to get any husband with her temper. And being one of my belongings isn't going to help her either… Its good to be me! She is going to kick the bucket because of that:_grins_:

She opens a windows. The wind hits her face, blowing her dark ebony hair. She is not very tall. Maybe about my half brother's wench size. But she is thinner and her hair is a little bit shorter than hers and got less volume.

What is she staring at?. I forget, she can't _stare_ at anything, she is completely blind. What a waist of pretty eyes… Did I Said 'Pretty Eyes'?. HA! I don't think so! That's even more stupid than say that she got a nice watery scent, for a human…

… Did I, Sesshomaru, say WHAT!. What's wrong with me:_shakes_ _head_:. She closes the window and turn over her heels, in my direction.

**_snif_**

Again that sniffing. I doubt that she can smell anything, she is only a _human_ female, but still, she does that very often. Anyways, she doesn't got a clue how to do it properly. When you sniff, you got to take short and deep sniffs, not short and quick ones.

She take a few steps in my direction. She stops suddenly, turn over her heels and follows her way. Did she noticed me? I don't think so. Not even my chichihue could detected me when I use this special stealth technique…

I have to admit that only in a few occasions I have use this technique, and always with tough (but lesser) youkais (I, Sesshomaru, defeated them all :_proud_:). Why? Why I use it with a _blind_ human?… she isn't that special!.

Maybe yes, but I'm not going to admit _that_. Never.

My studio. She found my studio. I have to give her some credit for that: everybody here never hit the door easily as her. She enters and walks through them as if nothing. Hey… that's a expensive painting! She is going to ruin it with her filthy fingers!…

…What a beautiful pair of hands! With long fingers and well cared.

I didn't notice her hands before… wonder why…

What's the matter with touching? Why is she touching the painting?. She touches everything in front of her hands, like if them were her eyes… Somehow, she seems fascinate by the painting… if only she could see… she backs off and continue her 'visit'.

Now that I remember, I saw paintings in her house. And sculptures too. She must've accustom, after all, she lived with artists. Too bad that her house burned to ashes after that earthquake. Now, she is leaving the studio. I keep following her.

Always touching the walls, walking slowly, as if to meditate her way. She moves in silence through the castle. She stops a few times and turns over her heels to 'face' me. She 'sniffs' and pay attention, but she keeps walking. She is probably lost.

I remember her touching my tail. :_shudders_:. She touched my tail, and not for a few seconds. :_shudders_:. She seemed curious about my tail, and she seemed to enjoy it. :_shudders_, _shakes_ _head_:. Stop thinking about that kind of idiocy!…

… idiocy or not, it looks like I'm right!…

She laughed at my precious tail. All of the Inu youkai females I've met adores my tail, they always glomps to hug it when I allow it. This female _blushed_ when I told her that she was _rubbing_ my tail… and laughed at it after that. She is the first female that laughs at my tail. Most females loves it!… if she only knew how many things my tail had helped me to get…

She said she _pity_ me for having a tail. Well, I _pity_ her for being blind! She can't appreciate the magnificence of my tail… well… that's not exactly true… she rubbed and caressed my tail with her hands… :_shudders_:… and she seemed to enjoy it…

She loves my tail after all!. Good. I'm glad.

What the hell?… in which moment did she stopped and walked to me?. I stay still, like always. No, not like always: I can't move!. This female, standing just a meter away from me, somehow froze me. My eye twitch, I'm suddenly nervous. I'm nervous? Snap it! Remember who you are! You can't feel nervous about this! Just look at this human female: she is scare, I, Sesshomaru, can smell her fear. So, you don't have to feel nervous at all. She covers her mouth and takes a step to me, hesitantly.

What is going on? I can't move! Be gone, woman! and let me be…

She says nothing. But she is breathing hard, I can tell!. I, Sesshomaru, can hear her heart speeding up. She raised her arm and reaches for my face, as if to slap me. Grrrrr!. If she does that, she will loose that arm…

What…? She is caressing my face?… and now with her other hand?… She will pay this insolence!. She Will Loose Her Both Arms!…

… as soon as my arms decide to obey me. I'm death still. Why?… What's this? I can hear my heart beat speeding up too.

Since I met her, everybody around me is having problems with the nearest authority. In this case, me. And now that includes my body!.

What is she doing?. She is touching my face with both hands, as if drawing my features. I was wrong, her hands aren't beautiful… they are lovely… for a human… her skin is soft and smooth… her touch is… her touch is wonderful. My eyes. If she keeps touching my eyes, I will fall asleep soon. I must to be careful, I could get lost in this lovely feathery touch… her touch is relaxing… I feel like nuzzle her hands…

… Grrrrr!.

NO! I'M NOT! I WILL NOT DO SUCH THING! This Female Is A Filthy Human! And I, Lord Sesshomaru Of The Western Lands, The Rightful Heir Of The Clan Of The West, The Most Fearsome And Mighty Taiyoukai Of All Of Nihon SHALL NOT DO SUCH SHAMEFUL THING!

Nuzzle her hands? Her Filthy _Human_ Hands?…

… Her lovely hands…:_shakes_ _head_:. Why not? Besides the obvious?.

The woman stops and retreat her arms. Maybe she is sensing my anger. She grabs her own hands and shakes herself nervously. Suddenly… she is in terror. She covers her mouth and backs off.

I watch her. For several seconds. I'm still freeze. I watch her cover her ears and backs off again, as if running.

"Stop."

I said that?.

Amazing, the woman's face lost its colors. Her eyes are wide open. That's useless, she can't see. Her arms drops to her sides and her face soften a little. She closes her eyes…

… And faints.

She fainted?.

Finally. I can move now!. Maybe I was under some spell. Curious, I didn't felt any magic. I walk to her, ready for kicking her limp body for this insolence… but I… damn. I can't do it.

I turn over my heels and walk to my bedroom. I will leave the woman there: if she faints in the middle of a cold fall night, that's her problem, not mine.

I stop. I look over my shoulder. She is lying there, as if she were dead…

Something tickles my stomach…

**To be continued… **

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	11. Scroll 11

**Author's** **notes**: Misao still has a pain in her back. Please, the painkillers aren't working… Just shot me and put me out of my misery!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, not mine… yet.

**Scroll #11: **

**"Looking for the gardens."**

I wake with a jump. Whatever happened last night, I'm still in terror!. Relax, Mikami, relax! Is nothing. It was just a dream, only a dream… was it?. I rub my hands together. I'm cold. Breathe, Mikami!. Get a grip!.

Where I am?. Last thing I remember from last night is… :_sweat drop_:. I'm really tempting my luck here!. What I did last night wasn't a dream… I did felt _his_ face in my hands.

I, Mikami, must be the first person in this earth that touches his face, for the way he stood, I can bet that… and I can bet that I put him nervous :_grin_:. What did possessed me?. What's wrong with me?. I had never touched a stranger's face this soon before!.

Interesting face, indeed. Nice and sharp features… a deep sorrow within. And proud too. His cheeks are marked, and his forehead too. I don't know exactly the form of his marks, but they are thin. His eyes must've precious, judging by the form of the orbits!. At least I was traveling with a handsome taiyoukai, not a freak as I first thought. :_shakes_ _head_:. What a crazy thought:_blushes_:

Brrr! I'm cold. It looks like that I spend the whole night lying in the floor… Some asshole I know must've left me here after I fainted. I hate that ability of mine. I faint for stupidest things in the stupidest moments!.

"Mikami-neesan? You Are Awake!."

"Rin? Where are we?."

"In my bedroom. You silly, you fell :_sneeze_: asleep in the hall without your blankets! You are going to catch a cold like that. Look… ups, sorry. Here. Rin wanna :_cough, cough, cough_: show you a lot of things before breakfast!."

Little Beast's room! How did I get here?. That's a really good questions. Maybe little beast knows… no, she HAS to know something…

"Rin-chan? How did I get here? I don't remember falling asleep here…"

"Sesshomaru-sama brought here last night. He was a little bit upset and he told Rin not to tell you about that. How come you fell asleep in the halls?."

":_surprise_ _eyes_: I don't know, Rin-chan… By the way, did you said breakfast? Are you dressed already?."

"No. Rin just woke up and found you sleeping here. Do you want to go to the gardens first?."

"Gardens? Chibi-Rin? Where do you take your breakfast?."

"In the dinning room, near the gardens, with Sesshomaru-sama. But don't worry…"

"And the dinning room is near…?."

"… Near the gardens!. Want to know them?. The gardens are beautiful! They are full of flowers and they are big:_cough, cough_: They have no limits… Rin can play there, as long as Rin don't get close to the river."

"River? You can't get close to the river? Why?."

"Because Jaken gets mad. And if Rin crosses the river, Rin will be out of the castle grounds and Rin will get lost… the river is the only limit of the garden Rin knows: Rin thinks that is the way out."

**SLAM!**

The door burst open and an angry voice shouts at us.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Says Jaken 'smelly toad'. "Be there and don't get late, you stupid brat." He says to Rin. "And you, take her there SOON!."

Rin hides behind me and hugs my waist as Jaken leave the room. Maybe he threatens her, the mean!.

"Rin will get ready. Do that you too. Rin don't wanna be late!."

So. The dinning room is near the gardens, and in the gardens, there is a river. Little beast can't cross the river or else she will get lost. That means that Mikami have to cross the river if she wants to get out of here. I need to get to the garden _today_ if I want to run away as soon as I can. Maybe I can get help from little beast…

Maybe not. She is a child and she practically adores youkai-san. Besides, if I tell her to keep a secret, something tells me that Youkai-san will discover that in a matter of minutes.

The gardens… look like they are the perfect place to hide and run away from here later. It worth a try.

"Rin is ready:_cough, cough_: let's go, Mikami-neesan!."

Rin grabs my hands and pulls me through the halls. Is a little bit difficult to walk with a happy toddler pulling of your hand all the time. Well, this way, if I remember well, leads to the entrance… then right… hall… go straight ahead… pass 2, no 3 doors… right… I can smell and hear the morning fresh air, the gardens must've close, and… right. The dinning room.

_Cough, Cough, Cough, cough_

The taiyoukai is here. I can feel him staring at us. I think that little beast bows, but I stay still, I, Mikami, don't feel like bowing. There is a chilly sensation in the air. The girl runs from my side.

"Sesshomaru-sama!. Rin is :_cough, cough_: happy to see you!."

"Good morning, Rin." Answer the beast. "Please, no hugs!."

Moment of silence. I hate them. It seems like he is staring at me. I hear him growl, I start to leave the room. I got other things to do, instead of hearing them eat.

"Rin. Go get some flowers before breakfast." He says trying to be nice.

"For you:_cough, cough_: Ok!." Little beast leaves the room.

Another moment of silence. I leave too.

"Why aren't you wearing something clean?."

"Sorry, I left my wardrobe at my home." I say quickly and take another step.

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you hungry? I, Sesshomaru, thought that you were hungry…"

"…"

What? Now I can eat in his presence?. This taiyoukai acts weird toward something _inferior_ to him. Maybe he doesn't know how to treat a servant (that's what I, Mikami, am to him, right?). I haven't feel any servant in the manor since I get… but… I smell food. Jaken prepared the breakfast?… NAH! That's improbable. Maybe the servants are in another area or they are forbid to come into the taiyoukai's presence… most likely.

I shake my head and try to get out of the dinning room. The gardens seems to call for me with desperate yells!.

"So. Did you enjoyed your little walk last night?." He asks, coldly.

"I've had better."

**WHACK! **

**THUD **

That DAMN TOAD!. He hits me in my legs with his ridiculous staff!. Damn! This time really hurts!

"Face Your Master When He Talks To You!."

"Jaken. Did I gave you permission to do that?."

"No. Sorry master." He says in surprise and shock. Serves him right!.

"Leave us."

"Hai, master."

"…"

"I leave now."

"You are confine to Rin's room until I change my mind."

"What? Why I'm confine there? I didn't do anything… maybe yes, but I don't think that is a proper reason to…"

"I don't want you to wander through the castle like last night." He says coldly (Damn, I _love_ that tone! He sounds SOOO… :_shakes_ _head_:). "And I, Sesshomaru, had to take a few decision that concerns to you."

"What are them? if those decisions concerns me, I want to… to… Damn! That's no reason to confine me in some place!."

"…"

"I leave. See if I obey you at all!"

"…Your insolence is only getting you problems and you life span is getting reduce…"

"I prefer to live little and make my life worthy, then live forever full with… sorrow… I leave now."

"Stop."

That 'Stop' didn't sound like last night. Last night, his command sound more sharp and frighten… and… well, I couldn't disobeyed it. This 'Stop' isn't like that, this 'stop' is hesitant. I ignore him and keep my way. This attitude of mine isn't going to get me anything if I want to get out of here.

"… Grrrrr!"

I leave the taiyoukai behind, growl and all. I walk through the halls, looking for an exit to the gardens. Poor tailed guy! Now that I think it, the sorrow on his face was sort of shocking. Of course, he is handsome to my hands also, but… that sorrow, thick in his skin, makes me feel… compassion for him. Deep inside, he got to be a good person. I bet my hands that he is too proud to admit it.

Or scare… but that, I don't and I can't know it. If I, Mikami, want to know that, I'll have to wait and I have no time for it…

He got to be a good person deep inside. Just a little insecure to show any feeling. He adopted a child: that's something important!… if only… I…

This is great! I find the gardens. I step outside and take a deep breath. The air is clean and fresh… and I, Mikami, was right about the proximity of a storm. I wander a little more. The garden is big, but it doesn't seems pretentious. And once again, I was right: we have to be high in a mountain.

Wait a minute! No way that there is a river this high! Unless…

I stand still to hear my surroundings. Trees, wind, a few birds, someone coming to me… a fountain. There is a fountain in that direction. That's the river!. Well, for little beast eyes, that fountain must be a river. Kids!. I walk in the direction of the fountain, and…

"This place is dangerous for a blind." Says a calmly voice. "And forbidden for you. Go inside, its getting cold…"

"Since when I, Mikami, obey you?." I shout.

And since when is he so fast!. Before I could notice, he was standing in front of me… he raises his arm. Shut your eyes, Mikami, and you don't dare to show anything! Don't give him that pleasure!.

Nothing happens. Now I got scare! He did nothing. But he is still standing here, as a statue. Like last night. When I thought that he wasn't there… when my hands touched _his_ face.

"Why do you touch everything?. Why do you touched my face that way last night?."

What! I didn't expect a question. I, Mikami, back off. I try to get into the manor. I don't want to answer that!. An iron grip grabs my arm.

But… there is something about this touch…

"Answer me."

**To be continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	12. Scroll 12

**Author's notes**: Misao-CG is sleepy.

**Disclaimer**: Misao-CG isn't inspired for disclaimers. Anyways, she doesn't own Inu-Yasha's copyrights.

**Scroll #12:**

**"The secret of the touch."**

"I can't see."

What kind of answer is that? 'I can't see'? Of course she can't, she is blind!. I, Sesshomaru, repress my urge of shove her to the ground, her rightful place, but I don't want her in the ground again. That doesn't mean that I, Sesshomaru, am not upset!.

"… my hands are my eyes. That's why I touch everything in front of my hands. I know the shape of things through my hands. You do the math."

I let her go and I, Sesshomaru, watch her look for shelter inside my castle. That's why she touches everything. I should have known. I've read about that before!. Silly me.

So, she was 'looking' at my painting? At my walls?. :_shudders_:. At me?. :_blushes_:. What a funny way to know somebody!. I enter the castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama?."

"Yes, Rin?."

"Rin finished her breakfast. Can Rin go play outside?."

"No."

"Why not?."

"Because you are sick. Go to bed."

"No. Rin is fine now and wants to play:_cough_, _cough_:. Rin don't want to stay at bed! Rin want to play!." She pouts.

"Do you want to stay sick forever? No? Then, go to bed and get better. You surely don't want me to… Rin. Don't put that face."

"But Rin Don't Want To :_sneeze_: Go To Bed! It's Boring:_sniffles_:."

Hmpf.

"… If you go to bed now, I'm sure that Jaken will go to the next village and he will bring Rin a brand new doll."

This tricks works like a charm. I believe that it got a name: spoiling. Jaken told me once that I'm spoiling Rin… and the female told me so too. Feh. Who cares?.

"Really, really?."

"Really, really. Jaken?."

"Hai, master."

"You were listening?.

"Hai."

"Take Rin to take to bed and do as I said. Be nice with her or else consider you jobless."

"Hai, master."

Yes, I, Sesshomaru, am a master at spoiling kids.

"One more thing. I don't want to be disturb for the rest of the day."

I leave them and head to my studio. I, Sesshomaru, got things to do… her scent. She walked here, I, Sesshomaru, wonder where she is now… I'll follow the woman scent, not that I care about her. Since she touched my face, that way, last night, she got stuck in my mind. I, Sesshomaru, fell asleep as I dropped myself on my futon, and I had these funny dreams with her in them. :_shudders, blushes_:. I think that chichihue told me about similar dreams about Miyu-san. :_more shudders_:.

The woman fell down in a shoji door (or crash against it, more likely)… for a change. Maybe she stumbled with something and this door 'stopped' her fall. Is a lucky that the shoji paper is easy to find. She is inside this room: the dojo. She broke the door. Grrrrr!.

What is she doing?. Oh. 'looking' at some vases. And what are the vases doing here? Hmmm, whatever.

"Why are you following me?."

"This is my castle. I can do whatever I want."

"Go away!."

"No."

"Can I have some privacy?."

"No."

"Get out!."

"No."

"… I'm sorry about the door."

"…"

"…"

"Why did you touch my face last night?."

"Curious killed the neko."

"I'm an Inu."

"…"

"…"

"…I don't know. Maybe I wanted to know how do you look like. Sorry. I don't do that very often with persons I've just met… specially guys."

"…"

"Just hit me!."

"Hit you? Why?."

I look at her. She looks awful in that dirty kimono!. And her lip isn't healed yet. She got bruises all over her arms and I bet that her legs are full of them too. I, Sesshomaru, better quit hitting her… and better tell Jaken to stop the beating (Hey! I never told him to beat her!): her bones look fragile all sudden. She is thinner than I remember, but her hands are the same: long, beautiful and lovely.

"How do you do that?."

"Do what?."

I, Sesshomaru, touch her face with my hands. She backs off, startle.

"That!."

"…"

"Woman…"

"… Do… as if you were drawing. There is no science about it. And don't call me 'woman' please."

I retreat my hand. She sighs in relief and start to rub her hands together. She stands up and heads to the exit, shaking a little. She stumbles a couple times with the rests of the door. After a moment, I stand up too and follow her.

I wonder how she didn't broke any bone with the door. She isn't the strong type. Well, Miyu-san wasn't the strong type either, and look at her: she survived my chichihue '_needs'_ and gave birth to my brother: a healthy hanyou pup… :_shudders!_:

Why I'm thinking all of this? Why these memories come back to the surface?.

Last night, when I half dragged, half carried this female back to Rin's room, I noted that she is light as a feather and fit almost perfectly in my arms (when I carried her). And she still felt like a bird pressed against my body. So tiny… almost like Rin-chan. :_shakes head_:. The big difference between them, is that Rin is only a pup and this female is a woman.

A delicate one.

:_shakes head frantically_: I can't think that way!. Why do these thoughts come to me? I don't want them!.

Last time I think like that I… I… adopted Rin-chan. Of course, I'm not going to admit that. And don't get me wrong. When I saw her trying to help me, to nurse me, to feed me and protect me, and when I saw her swollen face and her body slaughter by wolves… something in the bottom of my stomach twitched and… well… I'm a dog, and my kind is… well… how can I explain this?… apprehensive and fiercely protective toward the younger members of their packs…

… Mostly if they are their pups.

Ok, Ok. I consider Rin-chan my pup…

… Wow… this is the first time that I, Sesshomaru, admit that. But, whatever my feelings for Rin are, there is nothing compare to this… female.

This female is an annoying, filthy, insolent, reckless, restless, brave, insolent, can't take an order, stubborn and stupid… female!. I don't feel anything good towards her. She is nothing but a restless weakling!. A weakling and a cripple!. She is blind, a useless human female and incompetent at that…

…with lovely hands.

I still feel her touch in my face. I want her to do that again, like she did last night… she told me that my face got sorrow. Other beings had said that my face shows nothing but indifference, hate, and repugnancy. How come she 'touched' something different?.

She stops.

"Still following me?… yeah, yeah: this is your house!…"

"How can you live without sight?."

"the same way you live with your :_giggles_: tail."

"Still laughing at my tail?. I, Sesshomaru, don't laugh at your blindness!."

":_wide_ _eyes_: I'm sorry youkai-san… really…"

looks like I touched a nerve. This female looks contrite… I don't like that face.

"…"

"… I have been blind my whole life. My other senses do the job of my eyes… not only my hands, but they are the most important part of me… is curious… because, thanks to my other 4 senses, I can see more things…"

"Answer me this. Did you felt sorrow or… not? How come?."

"I, Mikami, told you: I have been blind my whole life. A lot of things depend of my hands." She says softly. "My art, my safety, my memory… everything: My hands are my eyes and they _saw_ your face full of sorrow… and proud… and some kind of fear… I, Mikami, think that you hadn't smile or laugh in decades… that's thick in your skin and that's very wrong." She smiles faintly. "I just felt that…"

"Grrrrr!."

"If you don't like what I'm telling you, don't ask then!." She says, in her old cranky self.

I glare at her. She is looking to nowhere and she is pretty mad. Her lips are shut together fiercely and then she stomps to the gardens.

She is planning something… I feel it in my bones…

… She wants to run away… From me!

I don't care. I leave for my room. I don't care what the female is planning, she is mine, and her plan can't progress with me around. If she wants to run away, she needs to find the way out and if she does that, she must to survive these mountains, and just because she is blind, she is going to get kill at that.

She is going to get kill at that. Serves her right for defy me. A storm is coming in this direction and if she runs from me, she is going to get kill by hypothermia or worst, she is going to fall in some cliff, a lighting may struck her or get squish by a tree… that, without mention the bandits that hide in the woods…

My stomach is twitching.

I want that to happen to her?… No. I don't want to loose her, she is mine. I want her by my side, like Rin is now, but no like a… a… you know. Not like a… a…

"Jaken."

"Hai, my lord?."

"Take that female to guest's room by any means necessary and keep her there."

I hear Jaken crackling his knuckles.

"As you wish, my lord."

"And Jaken. whatever you do, don't inflict any harm upon her, did I made myself clear? Good. And Jaken…"

"Hai master?."

"While you are at it, get her a clean kimono."

**To be continued.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	13. Scroll 13

**Author's** **notes**: Two chapters more to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to Review! Even flames!

**Disclaimer**: ZZZzzzzzzzzz!

**Scroll #13:**

**"A sudden crush?"**

**THUD **

**WHACK **

"Be Careful You Toad! THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED 'DELICACY'!." I yell, furious.

"Shut Up, You Filthy Bitch!."

"You Wish!."

I hear a loud slam. I sit and blow some steam for a few seconds. Then, I stand up and walk to the door to open it, but I can't. I can't open this door?. Must be seal! Oh Gods! I'm lock in here!. Alone for worst, because I know that this isn't little beast's room.

Little beast's room is two doors away from here!.

Damn Toad! I was _this_ close of the gardens and he got to appear and spoil everything. My God! He beat the lights out of me this time! What did possessed him?. My whole body hurts!

I, Mikami, have no time for worrying for my body. what I need right now is to know where I'm… the walls will give some idea… and maybe I can find windows. The door opens. I rush to the door, maybe I can kick Jaken on his baldhead and make my way out of here.

**WHACK**

I didn't count with the wooden staff. Jaken hits me with it and I fall to the floor, feeling a lot of pain. I wonder how I haven't broke any of my bones. I touch my nose. I'm bleeding… again.

"Stay here and keep quiet. That's my lord's orders."

"Cause me a nosebleed is an order too?." I ask bitterly.

"Hmpf. Here, you can change that outfit now."

I hear another slam. Once again, I pick myself from the floor and walk to the door. Its close, big surprise.

I better check the damage in my body. I caress my nose… and my lip, I caress my entire face. I got a few bruises, my lip is getting better, but hurts when I talk, and thankfully, my nose isn't broken, wonder why. I had never received so many hits before, damn that taiyoukai!… hey… he hasn't hit me since… well… since I started to travel with him, but a few incidents. The toad is guilty one for the hits.

My hands are fine. They need a little bit of attention, but that's all. Another thing are my right wrist and elbow. They hurt a little, like my ankles. Maybe I got some bruises there, like in my left arm, but there, I had no pain.

If my okaasan were able to see this… she will come into my aid. And hug me, and tell me that everything is going to be fine. How I miss her! I couldn't say goodbye… I want to cry :_tear_:. I need to cry :_more_ _tears_:. I will cry :_burst into tears_:.

… :_several sobs_: Maybe I, Mikami, am a little too old for this, but I really want okaasan:_several sobs_:…

…

… Someone lift my chin. The taiyoukai:_several_ _sobs_: In which moment did he get in here?. I backs off until I get to the wall and curls myself there, in the floor away from him.

He kneels by my side, I backs off again, but he stops me. Maybe he is here to kill me or worst. I have to get away from here now!. I stand up and walk again away from him :_sobs_:. I don't want him near.

I crash into something. Oh My! It's him! How? I don't know. He grabs my wrists and tries to prevent me from struggle.

"Easy."

Again that tone. The same than last night. I freeze, waiting for the final blow… which never came… What?… blood, but isn't mine: my nosebleed had stopped already. His finger touches my lip and I feel tickles. He let me go and he puts something in my hands, a fabric most likely. Then, he is gone.

Where is he? Where did he go? Where did he go so fast?. Ok. He is a taiyoukai, but… but… :_tears_:. I'm terrify! This situation is overwhelming. I got to get away!…

¿…?

What is this?. A kimono. A new kimono?… Ah, yeah, I get it: after our encounter in the forest near my house:_sneeze_: an earthquake, an attack from 'lesser' youkais, a fire, after I fell down onto the ashes of my house and a sudden travel to who knows where on top of a mountain, my kimono must be… a mess. My looks must a mess too!. He remarked me that this morning. But, Why did he give me a fabric?. And… this is silk?. Silk! If I'm suppose to be a slave, why did he give a fabric made of silk?.

I don't know if this is made of silk. I know the textures, and this isn't cotton or anything alike. My kimono is made of it and this isn't cotton. This is the silk?… is the most beautiful texture ever! I had never imagined this!. Soft, delicate, cool, elegant… no wonder why the nobles keep the silk for them. I use to describe some things as 'silky' before, but that was when I had my own idea of 'silky'. I never expect this.

I put the kimono down. I can't wear that! No matter how hard I want to feel this silk dressing my body. I just can't do it, because my life is waiting outside the castle's grounds and if I want a normal life, I need to forget about the pathetic, arrogant and handsome asshole who took me as his _slave_ 3 days ago, who had beaten the lights out of me, scared me out of my wits and :_sneeze_: left me in the solid and cold floor when I fainted last night.

Liar.

He didn't left me there, I woke up this morning at little beast's room, lying in a futon. And he hadn't hit me since… well, since quite a while. Actually, since they told me that we were near the castle, he hadn't hit me. Jaken had beaten me, not Sesshomaru-san. And last night… even when he got angry and I thought that he was about to do it… he didn't.

Did I, Mikami, called him by his name:_sneeze_:

He follows me last night, I know that, and he follows me today. Is he suspecting something :_sneeze_?. He asked me about why I touched his face. He touched my face. I think that he is handsome, but he can see me. What does he see me?… he must see a cripple, a blind human. :_sighs_:. But I got an advantage over him: I can still feel his features in my hands. I felt them like fire this morning, and I still feel them that way… I never want to stop feeling his face :_sneeze_:. Eyes can't keep the images.

No! I need to stop thinking about him that way!. I need to shake him out of my head!. A taiyoukai in a human's mind is a disgraceful thing. Youkais are wild beings with no reason at all. You can't reason with them, they are bloodthirsty creatures:_sneeze_:…

Not this one. I feel knowledge in him. I felt a wonderful person trapped in the depths of his fear… yes… fear of showing emotions… how come a person can fear that?.

This room is cold. Is this I or the temperature is really cold?

Part of me doesn't want to leave him. Maybe if I got the chance, I can do something for him. Only if he gives me the chance, but I really doubt that, still, I know that I could do something for him, but and I know that I must leave him, because I, Mikami, want a normal life. I want to come back to my village to bury my parents, if I find their bodies, to honor them. I need to… :_sneeze_:.

I want to return to my village and to the life I left there, where my friends are, but I want to stay here, not as a slave, beside the taiyoukai, with cold sexy voice.

ARGH:_shakes head frantically_: I, MIKAMI, AM CONFUSE!. I got to get away! Now. I drop the kimono and I walk to the door. Maybe I can burst through the shoji paper, like I did at the :_sneeze_: room with the vases. Maybe if I try…

What?. The door is open?… Be careful, Mikami, I don't like this.

"You aren't wearing the kimono."

Just what I need it. His cold voice… his sexy voice.

Damn!

"I can't use that, isn't my size. And _slaves_ don't use silk."

THAT is the best answer that came to me?. I don't recognize myself! What a shameful answer!. I don't know _me_!.

"… oh."

Walk, Mikami. Go to the gardens, and go to the fountain, and then… go to your freedom… He grabs my right wrist. I flinch. That's the one who is hurting. He let me go at once.

"Where are you going?."

"Am I confine to that room too?."

"Yes."

"Why?."

"…"

"…"

"…You are mine."

And that's his best answer!. I take another step. And another, and another. I keep walking. and walking. And something stops me.

"You are cold." He grabs my right wrist. "And hurt."

"No thanks to my clumsiness!."

"…"

"Let me go."

"Why?."

Oh, please. Not that tone!.

"Because I had better things to do instead of…"

"Instead of what?."

Kami, Why do you hate my luck?.

"… Be here."

**_sniff, sniff, sniff_**

"What are you doing?."

"You smell funny."

"¿…? sorry, you don't smell nice either!."

"You can't smell."

"I can!."

"Prove it!… Tell me how I smell… if you can." His voice is cold, but isn't threaten anymore… is a little bit sexy and cajoling.

What did I do to deserve this? I can't be thinking about him that way, he is a taiyoukai, and he can kill you in any minute… And Why, IN SEVEN HELLS, That doesn't seem so terrible all sudden!.

"… woodsy." I say, after a second. "… and like a forest after a rain… I think… Happy?." He let me go.

"Not bad. Get back to your room and change you clothing."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Forgive us for the bad treatment, Mikami-san."

"I don't care… I didn't knew you care. The damage is done!."

He leaves. He leave me alone. I hear him walk away.

I stand still. Trying to figure out why my heart feels so funny. This can't be right. I have to get away from here. I need to breathe… no, I can't faint right now:_slaps herself_: get pull together!. Walk! No, run to the gardens, you know where they are! Quickly!.

I get here. The doors are close. I open them, get out of the manor and close them immediately. UUUY! I didn't knew that the weather was this bad! Is really cold out here! I, Mikami, think is going to rain.

Who cares?

I run to the fountain, it take me minutes to find it, but I did. From here on, and according to little beast, I will be out of Sesshomaru-san's reach. I cross the fountain and take a few steps.

Wait a minute. Did he called me by my name?.

Yes! He called me by my name! He called me 'Mikami-san'!.

I hold my heart! My heart beat feels funny. I don't know why! I don't want to leave this place all suddenly. Why? I don't belong here… I don't know… he called me by my name! He really did!. I need to know… after that, and depending of his answer, I will leave or stay… Why my heart..? Why is he pounding so fast!. I need t go back.

I need to know!.

… I stop. I need to meditate this. I really want to come back?… go back to that place full with youkais and a sweet little human child?.

I turn over my heels, without paying attention to the weather, which is getting colder and colder. I don't care. One more step and I will be back in the castle grounds…

… But… Where is the fountain?.

**THUNDER,** _rain starts to fall._

Oh Great!. Just What I Need!.

**To be continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	14. Scroll 14

**Author's Notes:** Right now, Misao want to say two things. As I always say in any of my fics, please, don't expect a perfect grammar. English isn't my mother language and I'm really trying my best to improve. :_blushes_ _furiously_: I know that this is a really **LAME** excuse, because if I'm writing in English, at least I should have a proof reader. Well, I have a proof reader, but I'm a lazy ass and… you know. Another thing, if I use misusing words… … well, I didn't knew that :_more_ _blushes_: and I'm terrible ashamed of it!. Misao is BAD!. I want to apologize about my grammar, and to who pointed me my mistakes, thanks you (weird, huh?). I'll have your tips in mind … and please, next time you want to tell me about my inexcusable grammar, drop me your e-mail, so I can tell you this things personally.

Gomen for the entire mess:_bow, bow_:

**Disclaimer**: Misao owns five things: her bed, her wardrobe, her hairbrush, her glasses and her manga collection. Nope, Inu-Yasha isn't one of her belongings!

**Scroll #14:**

**"The Storm."**

My life was sooooo perfect until I met that female. I only had Rin to care about and now, for some forsaken reason, I, Sesshomaru, am starting to care about that intriguing Mikami-san. My life was soooo perfect!

I head to my chambers, I really need to rest. To hell with Mikami and her sooooo pathetic plan to escape. If she wants to die, so be it…

**THUNDER!**

… Mikami dared to defy me: I sent her a kimono and she despise it, I saved her life and she ignores me, I let her have one of my guests rooms and she got upset, I healed her lip and she keeps ignoring me, I try to comfort her and she kept her whines… not that I, Sesshomaru, am good at comforting people.

**THUNDER!**

And for worst, she obey me not. I only want the best for her and that the way she thanks me?… and since when I want her welfare!.

For being a blind, she has the luck of the gods. I wonder how she survive her teens… actually, how, in seven hells, she survive childhood, puberty and the teen ages… with the bad sharp temper of hers.

**THUNDER!**

I apology and SHE DARED TO MOCK ME? That's a cynic. But she is right, the damage IS done, she remarked that. Feh. Nothing that I, Sesshomaru, would not do. For a human, her mind is similar to mine, but the big differences are that she is a commoner blind human with a soft spot and I'm a noble without soft spot. If she were a youkai, we'll be friends, for sure, but… Feh… I, Sesshomaru, spoiled a potential friendship… for a change. Not that I care about.

**THUNDER!**

Still, we can be friends. I hate to admit this, but she amuse me with her constant blabbering. She seems to have an answer for everything. And she knows what is the best for her and she fights for it. Her changing mood is a challenge for every life form, me included, and she is a mystery waiting to be solve. She is strong, I can see, and her lack of will to obey only can be interpret it as a deep independence, almost like 'I don't need you, I can do it by myself', but also… 'I need to feel someone near'. She is quite the familiar type deep inside… she is a whole world to discover.

Why did I feel this? A human in a taiyoukai's mind is a disgraceful thing!… but I don't feel angry about that anymore. I want to hug her… I want to feel her touch. :_nod to himself_:.

**THUNDER!**

Friendship?. I, Sesshomaru, don't have any friends, I don't need them… but I could make an exception with Mikami-san. She got the guts and like Rin, she will be always at my side.

So?. I smell woodsy and like a forest after a rain?. She smells watery. Like fresh water or snow… I like the proximity of her presence and her attitude. It seems like I, Sesshomaru, am under a spell. I don't have another explanations about it. Whatever it is… I'm please with it. actually, I like feel this way… if only both of my girls were youkais…

**THUNDER!**

Must be in the blood. My chichihue fell for a human, my brother is with a human, and now I, Sesshomaru, no matter how hard I tried, I've fallen for two humans. And suddenly, I understand chichihue and my brother. Fully.

**THUNDER!**

I turn over my heels and start to look for her. She was trying to escape from here I think, maybe I can convince her of not… at least, not today, with this terrible weather… I know that she isn't in her room, she is wandering around, I'll track her quickly and… I don't know. Maybe talk.

**THUNDER!**

"Master! The wench is gone!." Says Jaken in a rush. "I went to check on her on the guest room, but she wasn't there and when I start to look for her, I noted that the garden's door was trespassed."

"Did she know about the fountain, Jaken?."

"I don't know. Maybe yes, but I'm not sure…"

What a stupid moment of run away from me!… Stupid… but once again, she amaze me. She is brave and got the guts to face this storm with light and dirty clothes.

"Where are you going master?"

"Prepare everything or my return. Any questions?."

"Are you going to hunt that wench down, my lord?"

**THUNDER!**

I nod and head to the gardens. I catch her scent around the door and start to follow it. I hope catch her before she finds the way out of the garden. If she find the fountain, then she will get a lot of troubles.

"Master?."

"Jaken…"

"Why trouble yourself with her. Let her have her way… you can always use tenseiga on her to…"

":glaring: I don't want to use tenseiga."

I step outside and wrap myself with my tail. Its really cold out here, Mikami-san will be freezing by now. I hope to catch her on time…

**THUNDER!**

Too late.

**THUNDER!**

She crossed the fountain and she is probably lost in the mountain woods… she smelled funny. Like Rin, before she got ill…

**THUNDER! **

I glare at the skies after that. I better go now. Calmly, she can't be so far. I'll track her down in a few minutes, even with this weather.

I have too.

I lost the fountain. I lost the fountain?. How come? Come On! I need to come back :_sneeze_:. Where is that damn fountain!.

**THUD**

Oh My! That was a long fall! My entire body is in pain. I didn't remember being so near a cliff:_sneeze_:. I don't know where I'm, I don't have any clue. Being in a unknown mountain isn't a relaxing thought. I could be in the edge of a cliff…

**THUNDER! **

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!."

**THUD **

Just what I need it! I fell down again, I get lost, and now a storm is falling _hard_ in my head. That damn fountain must be under a spell. :_sneeze_: The entire manor must be under one! that's why little beast isn't allowed to cross pass the fountain:_sneeze_:. Maybe if I walk little by little… damn! I can't hear a thing!

**Crash**!

What?. My poor nose!. And this? A tree?. Oh, great!. Now I'm crashing against trees. Better be careful. :_sneeze, sneeze_:. Hmpf. I'm feeling dizzy here!

**THUNDER! **

**THUD **

Ouch! That hurts!. :_cough, cough_:. I'm cold… wow. It seems like Inu and neko are raining. I haven't heard a storm like this in years! (A/N: This is a good example of the all mighty Murphy Law **U******)

**THUNDER!**

How I'm going to get back?. Now I really mess things up!. The taiyoukai is going to let me have my way. :_sneeze_: I don't think he will come here to get me… maybe, I'm not sure. :_sneeze_:. My head hurts!… Oh no… I can't have fever right now. This is going to be my end!. :_cough, cough_:

**THUNDER! **

**THUD **

My head feels funny. I'm dizzy and I can't get warm. I better sit, this isn't going to get me nowhere.

**THUNDER!**

I can't stop right now!. I'm drench, cold and I think I catch the same cold that little beast. :_sneeze_: That's a BAD sign. I need to keep moving. :_cough, cough_:.

**THUD**

That hurts! I fell again… in mud for worst. I'm dirty and lost, and I'm going to die here, alone. Wait a minute… that sensation… better get out of here… a lighting is going to struck a tree nearby and I don't know which. :_cough, cough_:.

**THUNDER! **

**THUD **

Damn my blindness! I can't hear properly because of the storm and that cut my navigation by half! I'm scare! I'm lost and I don't know how are my surroundings :_sneeze_, _sneeze_:. And I got fever! What a mess!. :_cough, cough_:. Lets go, Mikami! A pity storm like this isn't going to stop you! Not now, after all you had live through!

_Lighting_

Oh my!. That was _this _close! I cover my ears. I run randomly even when I know that running under this circumstances is more dangerous than ever.

**THUNDER! **

**THUD **

I fell again.

DAMN! My Ankle!

This time I hurt one of my ankles. It hurt like hell. I can't move it… Maybe if I try to move… NO! I'm trap! Hurts to much!. :_sneeze_, _sneeze_:… I got fever… :_cough, cough_:.

…

…

**THUNDER!**

…

… this is it…

…

**THUNDER!**

…

…

… what?… who is this?…

…

**THUNDER! **

I should let her here to die! Look at the mess she got into:_picks Mikami from the ground_:. Look at her! She is drench, dirty and sick. She just gave me a lot of troubles.

**THUNDER!**

She 'looks' at me after she hugs me tightly, I wrap her with my tail, I'm drench too, but I can keep her warm at least a while. Her hand suddenly 'crashes' my face… and she smiles… she is smiling at me?

"… thank you :_faints_:."

Oh. She fainted again. What a weakling!… she thanks me.

**THUNDER! **

That cause my heart flinch.

**To be continued.**

**By **

**Misao-CG.**


	15. Scroll 15

**Author's** **notes**: Anyways. This is the **last chapter** and I hope you enjoy it… I take this chapter from Jaken's point of view . Review and flame if you want, I don't care. Misao loves any kind of review (and about flames… as long as they are constructive).

**Disclaimer**: If you gave me just a coin for each disclaimer I put and read… I will be rich by now. And NO, Inu-Yasha isn't mine. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, THE GREAT, and that's a bless!

**Scroll #15:**

**"This is only the beginning."**

**_Cough, cough, cough! _**

Hmpf…

My master's family is cursed!. First, my lord's departed father _fell_ for a human, then, my lord _adopted_ a human cub and now… And Now This!.

He saved a blind filthy human!. A blind, filthy, human female at that!. My master's family is curse and there is no doubt about it. I can stand, at certain point, the presence of Rin, but this blind wench is… is… is… Unbearable!.

What I'm doing? One might think that I'm jealous. Hmpf. This was expectable, my lord's father fell in the same way… no, he liked humans long before he met Miyu-sama, he referred to them as amusing little creatures… of course, somehow, his opinion changed the day he came back with my master after a battle, saying something about a beautiful human muse, blushing, and questioning my lord about how he found her… I must say, my master was only 7 at the time.

**_Cough, cough, cough_**

The wench isn't going to survive another day. If only my master decide to stand and get the hell out of here. There is a sick stench filling the room and this woman doesn't seem to be getting any better…

C'mon, I said the same three days ago, when my master returned home after he found her, both drenched like fishes… bad sentence.

Actually, no matter how high her fever was, even higher than the brat's, she manage to survive until now. I don't know why my master is doing sitting in the entrance of the guest room since he changed his clothes. I presume that he is waiting for something forbidden to me to say… maybe to use Tenseiga, but I'm not sure.

And believe me, I _don't_ want to ask!.

**_Cough, cough, cough! _**

I believe that the wench is going to wake up soon. My master rises from his spot and enters to the room. I get close to the shoji door, in case he might need me. I know, he barked something about don't want to be disturbed at all, but you never know… I just know that this attitude of mine is going to get me troubles some day. That's why I keep a good distance.

What's going on in there? Looks like the wench finally wake up. I wonder what's my master thinking right now…

"How long…?." She whispers.

"4 days."

She sounds surprise. This human is interesting… sometimes she notes my master, Rin or me immediately, and sometimes she don't. It looks like she sits up suddenly… If only I could look inside!

"Who is :_cough_, _cough_: there?."

"Feh!."

"Sesshomaru-san?."

"What you did was the stupidest thing ever."

"Hmpf…"

"How are you?."

"My chest hurts, but I'll survive. I think that my ankle is better too… Thank you for getting me out of that mess."

"Feh… I shouldn't have!."

"But you did. You aren't the psycho that I, Mikami, first thought."

"And you aren't the weakling that I, Sesshomaru, first thought either."

I really don't like that tone of voice in my master. He just said that in a cold, but much nicer voice, and the last time he used that tone he… he… :_shudders_: picked up Rin from a bloody mess. I think he kneels by her side… Hmpf… I really don't like this…

"You are stronger than I thought. Other humans would have died easily. Lay down: you need your rest."

That's confusing. Maybe my master got a bit of fever…

"Are you ok?."

"Feh." He says. "I'm always ok… you… and you?"

He sounds nervous. Oh no… my master's dear father sounded the same when… when… he talked about Miyu-sama… and…this is the first time I hear him ask _her_ about _her_ welfare. No!. This is the second time _this_ _day_.

"I'm fine, thanks you." She says. He stands up. "Can I ask you two questions?."

"Ask…"

"Why did you save my life and take care of me if I, Mikami, am, to your eyes, just a slave?." She asks in a row. Good point. This wench got some brains. "And why do you keep me alive…?."

"Those are 3 questions, not two."

"You got the point."

"You aren't a slave anymore, Mikami-san. But, if I, Sesshomaru, keep you alive because you are mine… You belong to me."

"I'm yours, but I'm not a slave? What I am then?."

"You are mine…"

"That's the best explanations you figure?."

"…"

"Sesshomaru-san?."

"…"

The door got open and I fall, eagle like. I look up, in fear. My masters growls at me and keeps his way, stepping on my back of course. I look to the wench: she is lying in the futon, under a pile of blankets, yawning and snuggling against the covers. I snarl as I stand up, and I leave her be…

"Jaken."

Oh My.

"Master." I say, bowing.

"I think I told you not to be disturbed."

"Forgive me, master, I thought you might need me…"

"I don't pay you to think."

"Forgive me."

"…"

"Sesshomaru-sama?."

"Get everything ready for our travel next week. And get Mikami-san something to eat and a few extra kimonos. And be nice… she is going to stay with us a while."

A while! Rin is still staying with us! And he said the same about her!. What the hell, I nod before my master gets crankier and after he disappears, I stand up and walk to the kitchen.

I return to the wench's room and I kick it open. The wench jumps on her feet and assumes a guard stance against me. I grunt in disapproval, if I do such thing like hit her, its going to be painful tomorrow morning.

"You mortal!. Get back to the bed." I say. "I bring you something to eat."

"Nani?."

"And a few kimonos. You'll need them if you want to travel with us next week."

"Travel? To where?."

"… Hmpf… you don't need to know." I say, leaving her behind. Actually, I don't know where we are going…

"Thank you very much, you are very nice!." She says with sarcasm.

My life was so easy before Rin and this wench. Hmpf. I have better things to do instead of…

"Jaken-chan? Mikami-neesan is all right? Sesshomaru-sama told me that she is awake now! Can Rin go to see her? How is she? She already hit you with a rock?."

Great. Now this. What can be possibly be funny? I don't know why Rin enjoy so much when that wench hits my face… I really don't know.

"Go to bed Rin, is too late."

"No, is not. The sun is still in the sky…"

"Get lost."

"No. The last time you told Rin to got lost…"

Unhappy memory alert…

"What do you want Rin?."

"Can Rin go to see Mikami-neesan?."

"No, you just recovered from the fever you got in our last travel and the fever might attack you again."

"So, Rin can't…"

"Get out of the way, Jaken. Hi Rin-chan!."

"Hi!."

What? She is fine already?. That's no woman at all. Where is she going, jumping in one foot, fuming all the way… She is going to Sesshomaru-sama's room… Oh I don't like this… I better get there before her.

Too late, she already is in the room. I almost tackled her! Damn this short legs!. It looks like she woke up lord Sesshomaru… he isn't going to be happy with that… I look inside the room, in fear. He doesn't seem very happy, but he is still, in a sitting position. The wench is sit in front of him, still fuming.

"I'm not a slave, but I'm yours, I had some licenses, but, I can't go wherever I please. Tell me, why you are been nice to me, Mikami. Can you explain me _that_?."

"You are upset because I, Sesshomaru, am nice to you?."

"Why?."

"Feh. A few days ago you was wishing a better treat from me…"

"You just give me extra kimonos, A few days ago you saved my life. BUT… but… I… You want me dead! What's going on?."

"I never wanted you dead… well, except a couple times, but… Feh."

"…"

"…"

"A Neko got your tongue?."

"Never!… I, Sesshomaru, am not going to allow that any of my properties is… is…"

"_Is_, what?."

"…"

"I understand! Geez! You have an incredible sense of protectiveness! That's something usual among your kind?."

"…"

"…"

"Only in Inu-youkais."

"Oh… Can I, Mikami, ask… What the hell… what did you see in me?."

Nani? How dare you to ask that, you filthy mortal?. Sesshomaru-sama is going to have your head for that insolence!.

"…"

"Don't be a coward and answer me!."

"…A strong spirit."

"…"

"A neko got your tongue?… What did you _touch_ in me?."

"… Chivalry. Among other things."

"Which are?."

"… Guess. Sesshomaru-san:_cough_, _cough_: (sorry) Can we make a deal?."

"…"

"Can we?."

":_blink_, _blink_: What kind of deal?."

"I know that I make you promise to kill me after Rin-chan's recovery…"

"I never agreed that. You followed me by your own choice… you almost died in that storm, and that was your choice too."

"Let me finish!… You aren't a good chat partner!… Well, I realize that I have no place to go, and none would accept me, mostly because of my blindness, and… other things… I want to know what use you see in me?. To know what I have to expect from you…"

"…"

"… according to you, I'm your property. Tell me, I'm not going to repeat it, never, I promise over my parents graves (if they have one)…"

"You are like Rin. You belong to me now. To my _pack_."

"Why?."

"Because I said so."

"Why?."

"Don't act like a child!. You belong to me and to this pack and this is the end of this discussion!"

"Why me?. A blind."

"…"

"…"

"… I don't know and don't stare at me like that!."

"I can't stare, remember? Sorry, anyways… so, you have a _pack_?."

"… Yes. It's a little one: just Rin, you and I, Sesshomaru."

"So. I belong to your _pack_. That's why you saved me… That's what I have to expect from you?…

"I guess…"

"We are some sort of comrades?."

"If you want to call it that way…"

"Oh… Can I ask you a favor, Sesshomaru-san?."

"…"

"I don't like to be called 'property'. Can you call me _friend_, instead?. That wouldn't change things. Can we be _friends_?."

"… I don't have any friends…"

This wench isn't human, she is a witch and she is trying to put a spell… Yeah, right. Anyways, I think this is a very bad sign… my lord is seeing how the woman searches for his hands, and do nothing. :_gasp_: She got my lord's hands in hers!

"Please?."

"…"

"I repeat. Please?."

"… Fine. Why not?." He say calmly, ad he adds. "The only expectation I have from you is a little trust. You can trust me and…"

What an INSOLENCE! The woman suddenly is hugging my master's neck and she is embarrassing him!. What! HE IS HUGGING BACK!. Not even Rin got that kind of hug… well… she is too little I think…

"Hey! What are you doing?."

"Taking you to your room! You are still sick!."

"Put me in the floor, then! I can walk perfectly!."

"You walk too slow. If I carry you, we'll be there in a moment."

"I barely know the castle! Let me a day or two here and I will know it perfectly (as long as you don't move the furniture!) and then, I will walk as fast as you! But if I don't walk, there is no way of…"

"For a cripple you talk too much!."

"Oh, shut up!."

"By the way, you have to eat more, you are the thinner human I've met!."

"…"

"_Cat got your tongue?._"

"No, I was wondering when you were going to remark that!. Everybody in the village remarked me that."

Ups. Better go away. My master just stood, taking the wench with him. They pass by my side without paying attention to me. I follow them, hesitantly and stop by Rin's room. The brat is still sitting at the entrance, and like me, she seems surprise.

"See, Jaken-chan?."

I hate when she call me 'Jaken-chan'

"See what?." I grunt.

"Looks like Sesshomaru-sama got Rin a new Okaasan!." She says with a wide smile.

Oh no!. Please, not _again_!

**The End.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** If I was bad at grammar, forgive me. Feel free to torch me.


End file.
